Violin Romance
by auroraflame
Summary: Len and Kahoko are about to take part in a violin duet competition. What challenges do they face in their music together and will they be able to overcome them? First fanfic please review! LenxKaho Crappy summary, sorry...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters. If I did, the anime would have ended with Len and Kahoko together **

**Prologue**

At Seiko Academy, the Intraschool Music Concours is held irregularly every 2 to 3 years. Though it is an 'intraschool' competition, it has always been more of an intra-_music-department_ kind of competition.

This year, however, a female student from the regular department who had never played a musical instrument before, Hino Kahoko had been chosen to compete in the concours, much to the surprise of everyone, including herself.

What was even more surprising was that she actually did fairly well in the concours, playing a magical violin. But of course, no one knew of the magical violin part, otherwise her results wouldn't have been surprising. (Haha.)

Previously, when the concours was in full swing, she would go to the music practice rooms every day to practice. She had also gotten to know the other concours participants and had formed several close friendships with them.

Now that the concours is over, Kahoko has no reason to go to the music section of the school any longer. Though she does occasionally meet the other concours participants, she never has the opportunity to exchange more than a few pleasantries with them. Even Tsuchiura, the only other regular student in the concours, is busy with the Soccer Club, now that the season was in full swing. Thus, other than practicing her violin at home and occasionally dropping in on Minami Instruments, Kahoko's link to the music world was practically non-existent. That was, until…

"Oi, Hino." Kahoko turned around at the sound of her name.


	2. Announcement

**Chapter 1 – Announcement**

"Oh, hello Tsukimori…" Kahoko said, with a small smile in the direction of the blue-haired violinist.

Tsukimori gracefully stepped away from the wall which he had been leaning on while waiting for Kahoko and walked over to her.

"Here. Kanazawa-sensei told me to give this to you. He also wanted us to go see him" Tsukimori said in a very disgruntled manner, while handing Kahoko the note.

"Erm… Thanks, Tsukimori" Kahoko said absently while opening and reading the note.

"A violin duet competition? Does Kanazawa-sensei want us to participate?" Kahoko asked curiously.

"How should I know? Come on, I have better things to do than stand here discussing possibilities." Tsukimori said as he abruptly turned and started towards the music section, obviously expecting Kahoko to follow like a lost pup behind him.

"Well… I see he's still as anti-social as ever…" Kahoko murmured as she followed.

"Did you say something?" Came the question from the boy in front of her.

Kahoko's face turned red as she stammered out "No…nothing."

Thankfully, Tsukimori did not bother to turn around. Otherwise, the fact that her face matched her hair at that moment would have been a dead giveaway that she was lying.

------------------------------------------------

"Ahh… There you are" Kanazawa said when they entered his office, plucking the cigarette out of his mouth as he straightened up from the window.

He nodded to Tsukimori, who bowed back, acknowledging the greeting.

"Hino-chan, haven't seen you in awhile, have you been practicing the violin?" Kanazawa directed at Kahoko.

"Yes sensei, every day." Came the answer.

"Good, good…" Kanazawa said as he started to gaze off into the distance.

"…"

"Well? What are we doing here sensei? I have to practice my violin" Snapped Tsukimori, obviously at the end of his patience. This halted Kanazawa's train of thoughts and he turned to face Tsukimori's annoyed glare.

"I'm glad you're so eager, Tsukimori. From your enthusiasm I can see you will have no objections to participating." Kanazawa said coolly, writing down something on a piece of paper.

"Wha…What? Participate in?" A slightly alarmed Tsukimori inquired.

"Why, the violin duet competition of course…Glad you're taking part in it Tsukimori" Kanazawa said, smiling tightly in Tsukimori's direction, an angry glint in his eye.

"…" There was no reply from Tsukimori.

"Hino-chan" Kanazawa said, ignoring Tsukimori. "Would you like to take part in a violin duet competition?" Behind Kanazawa, Tsukimori started.

"Erm… Who will be my partner?" Kahoko inquired apprehensively, trying in vain to ignore the cool stare Tsukimori was currently giving her.

"Tsukimori, of course. The Ave Maria you two played at the Fuyuumi villa was superb."

"Thank you sensei, but I don't think…"

"Oh just join already." Tsukimori interrupted.

"Tsukimori?" Kahoko cast a questioning gaze at him.

"It's obvious Kanazawa-sensei wants you in the competition and since I have been _forced _into this" He cast a glance at Kanazawa, who looked away whistling. "I'd rather not perform with someone who is below concours level."

"But Tsukimori, I'm sure there are others who can play the violin better than me…" Kahoko tried to persuade him, but stopped at the glare he sent in her direction. Tsukimori can be very intimidating when he wants to.

Kahoko let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll take part in the competition."

Was it just her imagination or did she see Tsukimori smile ever so slightly?_ No, no. Tsukimori would never smile because he has me as his competition partner. I must have been seeing things._

"Good. The competition will require the two of you to play different three pieces. The pieces can be with or without accompaniment. Similar to the concours, the three pieces will be presented in three separate rounds. The theme for the first selection is "Emotion". Now I will expect to know your chosen piece for the first round of the competition by the end of this week. The competition will take place three weeks later." Kanazawa said, replacing the cigarette he had removed earlier back into his mouth.

"Hai," The two second-year students said in unison, unenthusiastically.

"Oh, I forgot. The final round of the competition will coincide with the week of your school finals. The school will not allow you to slack off so all I can say to you is: Gambatte." Kanazawa smirked.

The groans of the two students were long and heartfelt.

-------------------------------------------------

_Tsukimori is so odd. He knows perfectly well that I never was and perhaps never will be at concours level, not without my magic violin. Then, why did he practically insist on me playing with him? _

_Perhaps he just doesn't want to play with a person he isn't used to? Seeing how anti-social he is, the probability that his insistence is due to that is quite high. But then…it's not like he's used to playing with me, and I'll probably be more of a hindrance than a help to him. So, back to the original question, why does he want to perform with me? Hmm…Maybe-_

Kahoko's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden presence of a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the person she was having a self-debate over, Tsukimori, wearing a slightly annoyed expression.

"We will have to choose a song soon. When will it be convenient for you to meet with me?" Tsukimori asked in a very cold and perfunctory manner.

"Erm… I suppose anytime after school this week is fine…" Kahoko said thoughtfully.

"All right then. We will meet after school on Thursday, two days from now, at the main gate. We will be going to my house to choose the scores."

Kahoko nodded at Tsukimori's words, knowing that Tsukimori's house contained a prodigious amount of violin scores.

An awkward silence, where the two just stared at each other, ensued…

"…"

"…"

Kahoko was the first to break the silence.

"Erm, see you on Thursday, Tsukimori…" She managed to utter before turning tail and fleeing from the scene.

Tsukimori watched her leave with a reflective expression on his face.


	3. Waiting

**Chapter 2 – Waiting**

On Thursday afternoon, a violin-carrying Kahoko was waiting at the main gate for Tsukimori, and had been doing so for an hour. The day had been cloudy and the temperatures at that time were terribly cold, especially for a schoolgirl in a short skirt.

_What in the world is taking Tsukimori so long?_ Kahoko wondered as she become increasingly impatient. She sighed loudly and leaned against the main gate.

"Ahhh…CHOOO!" Kahoko inwardly cursed her bad luck. _Ugh, today just _had_ to get worse. _She sniffled a bit and shifted her weight around.

"Here." A handkerchief was offered to her, much to her surprise. Tensely, she followed the hand up to the face of its owner, who was none other than…

Hihara-senpai.

Kahoko immediately relaxed in his presence and accepted the handkerchief with a grateful smile in his direction. Hihara responded by grinning back.

"What are you doing here Kaho-chan? Are you waiting for someone? It's not good for your health if you continue to stay here in the cold!" Hihara said, evidently very concerned.

"Hihara-senpai, I was just waiting for a friend…"

"Then wait inside the school. I think you already have a cold and it'll just get worse if you continue standing here. Come on." Hihara said, tugging on Kahoko's hand.

"Really Hihara-senpai, it's alright…" Kahoko started, but was distracted by a person clearing his throat behind her. Turning around, she saw Tsukimori, observing her and Hihara.

"Tsukimori-kun…" Kahoko started but was interrupted by Hihara.

"Tsukimori! Please help me persuade Kaho-chan to go inside the school building to warm up. She's freezing out here! See, her hands are ice-cold!" Hihara declared, as he thrust Kahoko's hands towards Tsukimori, who looked alarmed, as though a snake was being thrust towards him.

"Hihara-senpai! I was waiting for Tsukimori…" Kahoko said as she pulled her hands from Hihara's grasp and looked downwards.

"Ehh? Why?" A confused Hihara looked from the emotionless expression on Tsukimori's face to Kahoko's slightly embarrassed expression.

"Because Kanazawa-sensei signed us up for a violin duet competition. We have to choose the song for the first round by the end of this week." Tsukimori stated. "We are going to my house today to choose the song."

"Wakata… Hey, Tsukimori's house has delicacies galore!" Hihara remembered from the previous time he had been to Tsukimori's house. "Can I tag along?"

"Erm… I guess you could…" Tsukimori looked taken aback. Glancing at Kahoko, he said "If that's alright with Hino, of course…"

"Awww… please Kaho-chan?" Hihara turned a pleading look to Kahoko.

Laughingly, Kahoko answered, "Of course, Hihara-senpai!" before she sneezed yet again.

Concerned, the two guys looked at her.

"Hey, Kaho-chan, you don't look okay…" Hihara said, concern lacing his voice.

"If you would like to postpone our meeting, I'm fine with it." Tsukimori said, with something akin to concern in his voice (Him being Tsukimori, concern would probably be a little too strong a word, perhaps mild interest?)

"No…I'm alright… Let's go Tsukimori, Hihara-senpai." Kahoko said as she started walking.

"Erm, Hino?" Came Tsukimori's voice, slightly amused, from behind her. "My house is in the opposite direction. This way, Hihara-senpai. "

"Haha Tsukimori, I know which the way to your house. After all, I have been there before." Hihara also seemed to be amused at Kahoko.

_Ehh?! _Face burning, Kahoko whirled around and followed the two guys, cursing her impulsiveness. _Oh Kami, that was so embarrassing, and I've been to his house before as well…_

Lost in her thoughts, Kahoko snapped back into the real world when she heard Hihara calling her "Kaho-chan! Hurry up!!"

To her surprise, she realized that she had been lagging behind the two guys, who were now far ahead of her.

"Gomen!" She called while running to where Tsukimori and Hihara were standing.

------------------------------------------------

At Tsukimori's house, Hihara immediately occupied himself with food, while Tsukimori and Kahoko went upstairs into the music practice room (Yes, the Tsukimoris have a music practice room, they are a rich, musical family aren't they?)

"Wow…" Was all Kahoko could say as she looked around the room, noting the impressive amount of scores contained in cupboards lining the walls. Then, she sneezed.

"My apologies, the room hasn't been used for a few weeks now, I have been mostly practicing in my room and my parents have been away on tour." Tsukimori said as he handed Kahoko a box of tissues.

"N…No problem, T…Tsukimori. It's just a little dust." Kahoko smiled slightly before she sneezed five times in rapid succession.

Tsukimori cast a glance at her and sighed. "Well, I suppose browsing the scores in here would play havoc on your nose right now…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

After a few seconds of quiet contemplation, Tsukimori directed to her "Why don't we go to my room?"

"EHHH?!!" Kahoko felt the blood rushing into her face and raised her hand instinctively to slap Tsukimori.

"Control yourself." Tsukimori said, catching her hand in mid-air. "I was just suggesting we browse through the scores in my room since Hihara stuffing his face in the living room would be highly distracting and this room is no good to you right now. Besides, I have more scores in my room."

"Oh…" Kahoko instantly felt foolish and fell silent

Taking Kahoko's silence for consent, Tsukimori turned away to face the scores and said "My room is just across the hallway. Wait for me there."

"Hai." Kahoko murmured in a small voice before gratefully exiting the practice room.

Inside the practice room, Tsukimori's cold expression softened into something warmer just for an instant… before he turned to look at the scores. _Emotion…hmm…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: That's all for the 2nd chapter! What do you think? Is the development of the story okay? Oh and I am _not _going to make them do anything just yet, just to make it clear. If not the story might go a little too fast for my liking...

Anyway, please review! Feel free to make any suggestions : )

Oh and to all those who had reviewed for the last chapters, thanks so much!! Your reviews have made my day XD


	4. Song Choice

**Chapter 3 – Song Choice**

Kahoko looked about the room she was in. All was clean, neat and organized in Tsukimori's room. _Wow, this is such a contrast to my own room. _Kahoko thought, remembering the state of her own room with a blush of shame. _But then, this _is _Tsukimori's room after all. _She tried to imagine Tsukimori staying in a messy, cluttered room and found that she just couldn't. "I suppose that's one example of the vast difference between us." She voiced unthinkingly.

"Did you say something?" Tsukimori asked as he stepped into the room, holding a cardboard box overflowing with scores.

"Iie! Of co-course not! W-Why would I?" Kahoko stammered out. She looked at the floor to both avoid Tsukimori's sharp gaze as well as hide the flush on her face. _Why does he always walk in as if on cue? It happened that time on the day of the children's violin lesson as well…No, I really shouldn't think about that day. I almost wanted to give up the violin as a result. That would have been the worst mistake of my life… _

Tsukimori quietly observed Kahoko for awhile, before executing something almost like a shrug, his way for dismissing something as unimportant and undeserving of his time.

"Whatever. Here." He placed the box on the floor and turned to leave the room, before pausing and turning back around to face Kahoko.

"I forgot to ask you, do you want to play the Ave Maria for the first piece? We wouldn't have to practice half as much if we played that, seeing as we are both familiar with it."

Kahoko blinked at Tsukimori. _Wow, I think that's the most I have ever heard him say at any one time._

Kahoko was spacing out, awed that the usually taciturn Tsukimori could actually string out more than a single sentence of words. Seeing that she wasn't focusing on the matter at hand, Tsukimori waved his hand in front of her to get her attention.

"Oh… Sorry Tsukimori-kun, I was spacing out for a moment there." Kahoko said apologetically.

"I could see that... So have you decided whether we are playing Ave Maria or something else?" Tsukimori asked, a tad impatiently.

"Well… I was thinking, since there are 3 rounds of competition, we would have to learn new pieces eventually right?" At Tsukimori's nod, Kahoko continued. "Then we probably should get more practice in learning a duet from scratch. So… I suppose we should pick a piece other than Ave Maria?"

Tsukimori shrugged and turned away. "Fine, it doesn't really matter to me either way anyway." He began to head off out the door, leaving the box that he had brought in on the floor.

"Wait, Tsukimori…" Kahoko called out before he made it out the door. "Am I supposed to choose the piece myself?"

"No."

"Then where are you going?"

Tsukimori sighed heavily. "I'm going to get another box of scores. What else did you think I was going to do?"

"Oh." Awkward silence filled the room.

Tsukimori cleared his throat. "You can get started on these scores. Choose the ones that you feel you can handle. I'll be back soon." He exited the room.

Kahoko felt a bit annoyed at his words, he was the one who wanted her to play for the competition after all. _Choose the pieces I think I can handle indeed. He hasn't changed a bit since the day I first met him._

However, all these negative feelings soon dissipated at the sight of the various scores in the box. Song after song, from every noted composer and conceivable musical period, almost all of which she had never heard before.

"How in the world am I supposed to _choose_? There are so many."

Casually flipping open a score, her eyes grew wide at the sight of the note-saturated page.

"I'm _doomed…_" Was the only thought going through her mind.

"So… have you found anything?" Tsukimori inquired, entering the room with another box of scores, possibly as difficult as the one in her hand. Kahoko didn't know whether to cry at her inadequate standard, or laugh at the complete ludicrousness of her situation.

"Erm… Tsukimori?"

"Yes?"

"Are all the pieces in your house like this?" She gulped, willing him to say no.

Tsukimori took one glance at the score and looked at her in surprise.

"Are you able to play that?"

"Of course not!" Kahoko shook her head fervently. "You know I'm nowhere near your technical level."

"That piece would be difficult even for me…" Tsukimori trailed off.

Yet another awkward silence ensued.

This time, it was Kahoko who broke the silence. "Tsukimori?" She asked hesitantly.

Tsukimori looked over at her.

"Are there any easier pieces? I have no idea where to start. Your score collection is rather…" She gestured to the two boxes filled with scores. "Huge."

Tsukimori seemed to consider that question for a while.

"I think I have a nice light collection of pieces somewhere…" Tsukimori placed the box he was carrying on the floor, sat down, and earnestly began rummaging through the scores.

His actions were very inelegant, and were very much in contrast with how he appeared to be in school. In fact, Kahoko was so unused to seeing Tsukimori when he had his guard down, that she actually started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Tsukimori asked, a frown starting to appear on his face.

"Gomen Tsukimori, I've just never seen you like this. It's very different, yet…" She trailed off.

"What?" Tsukimori half-snapped at her, impatient for her to finish her sentence.

"I think its very refreshing, for Tsukimori-kun to display something other than perfection…"

"…" Tsukimori continued rummaging through the scores.

"Ah! I've found the score." He straightened up from the box, stood up and dusted himself off before handing a slim score to Kahoko.

"Beethoven?" Kahoko read the name of the composer written on the front of the booklet. "I think I've heard of him…"

"You probably would have. Beethoven was one of the greatest musician/composers who ever lived. His sonatas and symphonies are well-recognized and frequently performed, despite it being almost 200 years after his death." Tsukimori stated.

"Wow…" Kahoko viewed the booklet in her hands with admiration.

Tsukimori continued. "In addition, Beethoven was both deaf and blind when he composed some of his greatest music. Some say he was crazy, but there's no denying the beauty of his music."

Kahoko flipped open the booklet and scanned the notes of the first piece. Then, she turned to Tsukimori. "I think I will be able to learn this piece in time for the competition!" She announced, with joy evident in her eyes.

Tsukimori looked surprised at her happiness and turned away. "Of course, all the pieces in that booklet are exceptionally easy." Kahoko sweat-dropped upon hearing his words.

"Still, Tsukimori, simpler pieces can be played for the competition right?"

"I suppose so."

"Great! Can we play this then?" Kahoko asked, brandishing _Allegro for a Musical Clock _at Tsukimori.

Tsukimori scanned the piece and considered it for a while. "This piece can conceivably fit into the theme…if the emotion was joy…Yes, its possible."

"So are we playing this piece?"

Tsukimori sighed, then said "You can play this?" At Kahoko's nod, he concurred. "Fine, we'll play this for the competition."

Kahoko beamed at Tsukimori, who managed a small smile back at her.

"Hey Kaho-chan…" Hihara suddenly walked into the room. The two second-years jerked away from each other in surprise. Hihara was noticeably confused. He looked from the blue-haired boy who was coolly observing him, to the red-haired girl, who was studiously looking downwards.

"…"

"Why are you here, Hihara-senpai? Was there not enough food for you?" Tsukimori asked, quite rudely.

"Eh now, Tsukimori-kouhai, nothing to get rude over. I just wanted to see how Kaho-chan was doing." Hihara casually placed his hands behind his head and grinned at Kahoko, who smiled weakly back, after momentarily glancing at Tsukimori.

"Any luck finding a piece for the competition Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked.

"Hai, senpai. I think we have just about decided on this piece." Kahoko said, passing the booklet to Hihara. "It's the first piece within this booklet."

"Beethoven eh? Are you sure you can comprehend his music Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked cheekily, before flipping and scanning through the first piece.

"I'll try to, Hihara-senpai." Kahoko said seriously. "I can't let Tsukimori-kun down, not when he has already made a concession in terms of song choice to accommodate my skill."

Tsukimori glanced at her, surprised at the determination behind her words.

"Alright, Kaho-chan. But remember, music is meant to bring joy to others" Hihara said.

"Hai, I will keep that in mind senpai." Kahoko replied.

"Gambatte! I can't wait to hear your performance in the competition! Reserve a seat for me in the front row, okay Kaho-chan?"

"Arigato, Hihara-senpai" Kahoko smiled and nodded.

-----------------------------

That's all for the third chapter! I was thinking that _Allegro for a Musical Clock_ could be like the joy at the start of a new day, the excitement and such. Is that all right as a song choice?

Please read and review! xD


	5. The Two Musicians

**Chapter 4 – The Two Musicians**

_Screech!!_ The unpleasant sound of the bow being drawn incorrectly over a violin's strings echoed throughout the soundproof room. Both violinists winced at the sound and the face of the violinist whose violin had produced that sound immediately became red.

"Gomen." Needless to say, that violinist was Kahoko. They were in one of the music practice rooms of their school, the day after choosing their competition piece, practicing during their lunch break.

Tsukimori sighed. "Never mind, let's try again."

Kahoko nodded, getting into playing position once more. She tucked her violin under her chin, holding it firmly in place with her jaw. She lifted her bow and placed it on the second string, parallel to the bridge, ready to play her first notes in the piece.

"Ready?" Tsukimori asked.

"Hai." Kahoko responded, looking at Tsukimori.

"Okay then, on the off-beat of the second count. One, two." The two violins started at the exact same time. Unfortunately, one was playing at a much faster tempo (speed) than the other. This happened every single time for several tries before Tsukimori stopped and glared at Kahoko. Then he stalked over to a cupboard and rummaged through it, searching for something.

"Tsukimori-kun, what are you looking for?" Kahoko asked hesitantly.

"A metronome. Your timing is atrocious." Tsukimori replied, still searching through the cupboard. "There should be an analog metronome in here somewhere…"

Apparently, the music students were not very organized when it comes to their

accessories, for after some time with his head stuck in the cupboard, Tsukimori could not find a metronome, analog or digital.

Tsukimori gave an exasperated sigh, irritably shaking some cupboard dust out of his hair, an action that made him seem almost cute to Kahoko, for it reminded her of a dog after its bath.

"Well, without a metronome, we might as well just stop practicing for now." Back to his usual self, with all the dust out of his hair, he stalked over to his violin case and began (carefully) packing up his instrument.

"So, practice is over Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked.

Without looking at her, Tsukimori replied. "Yes, there's no point continuing with our practice, not when your tempo is like that. We will have to continue with a metronome, which is not available currently."

Turning his head to glance at her, Tsukimori inquired. "Do you have plans for this afternoon Hino?"

Kahoko thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so…"

"Good. Then you can come over to my house again today" was Tsukimori's emotionless response.

"…" Kahoko didn't even bother to argue, knowing that Tsukimori was already not in a very pleasant mood.

Tsukimori stood up, violin case in hand. "See you at the school gate, Hino" He said before exiting the practice room.

Kahoko sighed in relief when Tsukimori was out of the room. _Thank goodness he's gone, I get so nervous when I play in front of others. This time it was not only in front of Tsukimori, but an unfamiliar score as well. No wonder my fingers played the piece so quickly, anxious to be done with the piece…I wonder…_

Kahoko got into playing position once again, and played the piece from start to finish…

at a perfect, steady tempo. _Geez… I can do it easily when he's not around. Does he really have such a great effect on me?_

Kahoko's inner musings were stopped by the bell that signaled lunch break was over. Her eyes widened when she realized that she only had a few minutes to pack up and run over to her classroom… in the general-education block.

_Oh no, oh no…_Her mind kept reiterating as she kept her instrument in record time and sprinted towards her classroom block.

---------------------------

Thankfully, she managed to enter the classroom just ahead of the teacher. _Phew… If I had gotten punished for being late this teacher would probably have had me do something after school, and _that _would make me late in meeting Tsukimori and probably cause him to be even more irritated with me than he already is. Why does Tsukimori always seem to be irritated with me? First it was because of my attitude towards music and now because of my lack of technique. I wonder if I will ever be good enough to not make him annoyed…_

"Hino!" Kahoko's thoughts were interrupted by the teacher calling her name. She snapped back to reality only to find that most of the class was staring at her and, to her horror, the teacher looking at her as though he would like to bite her head off.

"Hino, since you still have time to daydream in class, I suppose you will be able to answer this question. Would you kindly inform the class what the equation for the tangent to the graph is?" He gestured to the complicated equation on the board. Kahoko looked at the question blankly, the algebra swimming in her head, not making the slightest bit of sense.

"Erm… Gomen, sensei." She hung her head, embarrassed.

"Well Hino, since you couldn't answer the question, I suppose I would have to-"

"The equation is: y equals to 3.5x minus 5" Came a deep voice from the classroom doorway, interrupting the teacher.

"… That is correct…" The teacher looked a little put out that a student could solve the question so easily.

"Sensei, the principal wishes to see Hino. May she be excused?" The voice continued. Kahoko still had not lifted her head to see who her saviour was, but she was sure she recognized that voice.

"…Of course, Tsuchiura" was the teacher's answer.

With the teacher's permission, Kahoko quickly sprang from her chair and followed the tall pianist out of the classroom.

"Arigato, Tsuchiura-kun. That teacher would probably have punished me after school." _And that would irritate Tsukimori. _She added silently, knowing full well the bad blood between the two second-year males. "You totally saved me back there."

"Don't mention it, my class before lunch was math, and we had already gone through that

question, so it was no problem recalling the answer." Was Tsuchiura's easy reply.

"But does the principal really want to see me?" Kahoko inquired.

"Of course. Something about a violin competition. Anyway, the principal asked my teacher to find the both of us and my teacher pushed the job of finding you to me." Tsuchiura looked odd, as though he felt both annoyed and happy.

"Ah, sorry to trouble you, Tsuchiura-kun" Kahoko said apologetically.

Tsuchiura rubbed the back of his neck. "It's no problem."

They continued the rest of the way towards the principal's office in companionable silence.

"Here we are." Tsuchiura said, knocking on the principal's door.

"Come in." A voice from inside answered.

Tsuchiura opened the door, and his relaxed posture instantly tensed when he saw who was inside the room with the principal. He froze with his hand on the doorknob, the door only partially open.

Kahoko peeked through what little space Tsuchiura's broad shoulders left in the narrow opening. "Oh, hello Tsukimori-kun."

"Hino." Tsukimori's short and succinct greeting hinted at his mood all too well. He was not even looking at Kahoko, being too busy glaring at the pianist. Tsukimori inclined his head in Tsuchiura's general direction, his way of greeting him.

"Ah Hino, Tsuchiura, hello. Don't stand at the doorway." The principal said genially.

With noticeable difficulty, Tsuchiura relaxed his death-grip on the doorknob enough to enter the room, Kahoko following him into the room.

"Now Tsuchiura, I'm sure you're curious why I called the three of you here." The principal started. "You already know that it is something about a violin competition, right?"

"Yes sir." Tsuchiura responded.

"It actually is a violin duet competition, and these two," he gestured to Kahoko and Tsukimori, "are the participants. Now I hear from Kanazawa that some songs will require a piano accompaniment and I was hoping that you would play that if necessary."

"Forgive me for asking sir, but why isn't Kanazawa-sensei the one asking Tsuchiura-kun whether he will play the accompaniment?" Kahoko inquired.

"Kanazawa seemed to be afraid that some ahem… _disputes_ would arise between certain people."

"…" No one replied.

"But I see no problem here." The principal continued, blithely ignoring the death glares

the two male students were sending each other.

"Ah, Tsuchiura, I haven't heard your reply." The principal prompted, which distracted Tsuchiura.

"Erm… I don-" Tsuchiura began.

"He's obviously not going to agree." Tsukimori interrupted, sending Tsuchiura a scornful look. "Gen-Ed students are not nearly as dedicated towards music as music students. What matters most to them are examinations, not music competitions."

Tsuchiura bristled at his dismissive tone. "I'll do it." He said suddenly, changing his mind.

Everyone looked a little startled at the sudden nature of his words. Kahoko was the first to recover.

"That's great, Tsuchiura!" Kahoko exclaimed, hugging him momentarily. "At least there will be another Gen-Ed student with me!"

The hug left distinct colour on Tsuchiura's cheeks. Rubbing his neck, he asked "So when do we start practice?"

Tsukimori looked coolly at him. "Unfortunately, we have already chosen a piece. One that does not require a piano accompaniment. Looks like you are not needed after all."

Tsuchiura narrowed his eyes at Tsukimori, who raised his head with the air of the silent acceptance of a challenge.

"Now isn't that great news, Tsuchiura? You don't have to prepare for the first round." The principal smiled at the two boys. "Since Tsuchiura has agreed to play the accompaniment if necessary, all of you have no more business here. You are all excused from classes for the rest of the day, isn't that wonderful?" The principal said, eager to lighten the mood.

Considering that there was only half an hour of lessons left, the principal's words generated no palpable excitement from the students.

Changing tack, the principal said pointedly, "That will be all."

Seeing that the principal really meant it, the students obediently filed out the door.

However, the change in venue did not change the attitude the two male students had towards each other. In fact, without the principal looking on, the two looked almost as if they would come to blows soon.

Kahoko looked nervously from one handsome face to the other. Deciding that she could not allow this to continue, she tugged on Tsukimori's sleeve. "Erm… Tsukimori? We have to practice now, remember?"

Reminded of his beloved music, Tsukimori relaxed slightly and started towards the exit immediately. Grateful that she had successfully dispelled the situation, Kahoko started to follow, but was stopped by Tsuchiura saying "You two are going to practice today?"

Kahoko nodded "We are going to Tsukimori's house to practice." Seeing Tsuchiura's unsettled look, she added. "Do you want to come along?"

Further down the hallway, Tsukimori paused.

Tsuchiura quickly shook his head. "I'd rather not. I'll head off to the field and run a few laps. Bye." He turned and started towards the field.

"Okay, see you." Kahoko shouted to him. Tsuchiura raised his hand in farewell.

"Can we go now?" Came Tsukimori's bored voice. "We need to practice."

"Gomen. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone! Sorry for the update being a little later than usual, but I didn't know how the story should continue. This chapter is a bit of a filler as well, just until I work out how they should progress. Please review anyway! )


	6. Walking in the Rain

**Chapter 5 – Walking in the Rain**

There were dark clouds in the sky. On a deserted street (the other students were still having lessons), two students were walking. Both were carrying violins. The two of them walked without conversation to pass the time, and it was getting rather tedious for Kahoko, who was less accustomed to silence than Tsukimori.

Thunder rolled overhead.

"Looks like it's about to rain quite heavily, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko decided to venture on the safest conversation topic: the weather.

There was no reply from Tsukimori.

Just when Kahoko was about to make another attempt at conversation, the first few drops of rain fell. Before long, it was pouring heavily.

Kahoko had quickly taken out her umbrella so she and her violin were protected from the rain. However, Tsukimori did not have an umbrella with him and he had sprinted to the nearest shelter when the rain started.

Kahoko cautiously approached a scowling Tsukimori, who looked fiercer than a hungry bear at this point in time.

"Erm… Tsukimori-kun?" She ventured. "It doesn't look as though the rain will stop anytime soon. Would you like to share my umbrella?"

Tsukimori abruptly lost his fierce-as-a-bear look and looked dubiously at Kahoko's umbrella instead. It was a true girl's umbrella: small, light and _pink._

Tsukimori raised his brow at the colour of the umbrella. Kahoko, interpreting his action correctly, said "Mio and Nao bought this umbrella for me, hence the colour." She flushed slightly. "If you don't want to share the umbrella, that's okay…"

"We will have to protect the violins." Was the only thing Tsukimori said in reply.

"Ahh..." Kahoko had not thought about that. Her tiny umbrella seemed hopelessly inadequate now.

Tsukimori sighed. "Here, take my violin and hand me the umbrella."

Once that was done, they both looked slightly ridiculous. Tsukimori was holding a small pink umbrella (and looked highly uncomfortable) while Kahoko was hugging two violin cases. The rain had not become lighter. If anything, it had become even heavier. Kahoko stared blankly into the blurred street.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Tsukimori said impatiently.

Once Kahoko was under the umbrella, Tsukimori left the shelter at a brisk pace which Kahoko struggled to keep up with. Tsukimori's strides were, after all, much longer than hers.

"Tsu-suki-mori-kun" Kahoko said between gasps. "Could you please slow down?"

"The sooner we get indoors, the better." He replied, and seemed to walk faster.

"But I can't keep- AHH!!" Kahoko yelled as she slipped on a puddle on the slippery sidewalk. Kahoko closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain of impact with the hard concrete of the sidewalk, but gradually realized that she was not falling.

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at Tsukimori's concerned face, barely inches from hers. His arm was around her shoulders, supporting her, protecting her from colliding with the sidewalk.

"Tsukimori-kun…"

"Are you-" Tsukimori started to ask. Then he seemed to catch himself. His concerned face was schooled into his usual cool expression. "Are the violins okay?" His change from caring to cool happened so fast, Kahoko almost thought she had imagined it.

"Hai."

"Good." Tsukimori started walking, but at a slower pace. He also did not remove his arm from around her shoulders, protecting her from the further possibility of slipping yet again. Kahoko, puzzled at his action, did not bother to protest against this. Rather, his arm around her made her feel quite safe and warm, for the weather was still quite cold.

----------------------

When they arrived at Tsukimori's house, Kahoko saw a luxurious car parked in the driveway.

"Tsukimori-kun, whose car-" She started to ask, before an elegant blue-haired woman stepped out of the house. The famous piano player that Tsuchiura so admired. _Tsukimori-kun's parents must have come home from their tour. _

Beside her, Tsukimori stiffened. His back became almost imperceptibly straighter.

Upon catching sight of her only son, the woman smiled. _Wow, she is so beautiful. _Even Kahoko was charmed by the female pianist.

"Mother." Tsukimori said with a slight bow.

Tsukimori's mother's smile grew even wider and more radiant when she saw who her son was with, and with his arm around her nonetheless!

Tsukimori, realizing what his mother was smiling about and how the situation looked, immediately dropped his arm from Kahoko's shoulders, causing Kahoko to shiver slightly from the reduction in heat.

"Welcome home, mother. I trust you had a spectacular concert tour?" Tsukimori said in an attempt to distract his mother.

His mother was not so easily fooled. "It was alright." She said dismissively. "But what have you been up to, Len?" Her tone implied something that Kahoko did not quite understand.

Tsukimori opened his mouth to reply. "I-"

At this point, a chill wind blew past and Kahoko shivered slightly. Tsukimori, despite not having his arm around her shoulders any longer, was still standing close to her and had felt her shiver.

"Let's go inside before we all freeze to death." He said instead.

-------------------------------

"You're that other violinist that participated in the concours, right? Hino Kahoko?" Tsukimori's mother inquired of Kahoko when Tsukimori went upstairs to change into dry clothes.

"Hai." Kahoko said, looking at the woman who was smiling so warmly at her. _Tsukimori-kun's mother is really nice. No wonder her piano playing is so wonderful._

"Pray tell, why were you walking home with Len, with his arm around you?" Tsukimori's mother asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"We only had one umbrella, and she nearly fell just now. So I was just making sure she wouldn't spoil and damage the violins." Tsukimori stated before Kahoko could answer. He was returning to the living room, drying his hair with a towel. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to traumatize my schoolmates when I'm not in the vicinity." He looked pointedly at his mother.

Tsukimori's mother merely smiled in response and stood. "Well then, I shall remove my traumatizing presence." She said, teasingly. Kahoko giggled while Tsukimori remained stoic.

"Don't try anything I wouldn't approve of, Len. I'll be in my room, _beside yours._" She mock-whispered as she passed Tsukimori. Tsukimori ignored her.

"Here." Tsukimori said, tossing another towel to Kahoko. "You were caught in the rain too. Take care to not catch a cold."

"Such concern." His mother commented as she breezed up the stairs.

"What in the world was your mother talking about?" Kahoko asked Tsukimori the moment his mother was out of earshot. "What did she mean by 'don't try anything'?"

Tsukimori's face became a little flushed. "It meant nothing. Dry your hair before you catch cold." He said curtly.

"…" Kahoko reluctantly halted her questions and absently started drying her hair, still pondering about Tsukimori's mother's parting words (Oh dear, it sounds like she died doesn't it?)

Tsukimori watched her ineffectively dry her hair for a moment.

"You're never going to be done at this rate." He finally said, taking the towel from Kahoko and drying her hair for her. (xD)

His actions shocked Kahoko, abruptly halting her train of thought, and she tensed up at first, "Erm… Tsukimori-kun? What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drying your hair." Tsukimori stated, his hands continuing without a pause. "If I don't do this, you will never finish drying your hair, catch a cold, and set our practice back by several days." With Tsukimori, music justified everything.

Kahoko fell silent as she mutely enjoyed the rhythm of his movements. His constant movements almost caused her to doze off – the scene in the principal's office had caused some fatigue, and the rainy weather was perfect for a nap.

Kahoko was startled by the sudden halt of Tsukimori's movements, jerking her away from the inviting gates to dreamland.

"You're tired, Hino." Tsukimori stated, watching her stretch, yawn and rub her eyes.

"Yes, but we should still practice today. The first round of competition will take place soon right? Have you gotten the exact date from Kanazawa-sensei yet?" Kahoko realized Tsukimori's next words and easily brushed them off, while changing the topic at the same time. She paused, hoping Tsukimori would follow her lead for once.

Tsukimori gave her a glance, silently informing her that he knew what she was up to, but replied to her question nonetheless. "Kanazawa said that the first round of competition will take place on the Saturday 3 weeks from tomorrow. So we have just a little over 3 weeks to practice."

Kahoko was a little surprised. "So soon? I thought it wouldn't be held yet for at least a month."

Tsukimori shrugged. "Maybe the organizers realized that having the final round too close to examinations benefits no one."

"Oh." Kahoko responded. "Well, since the first round is so soon, we should get practicing right away!" Kahoko grabbed her violin and started upstairs, before she hesitated.

"Tsukimori-kun? Where are we practicing?" She turned around and asked.

"I suppose we will practice in my room. The practice room still hasn't been aired."

"Okay." Kahoko turned to head up the stairs, but was startled by Tsukimori's cold hand brushing against her own – as he took her violin from her.

"You are half-asleep. Go freshen up in the bathroom and come up later. Practicing when you're almost dead on your feet will not accomplish anything. I'll bring your violin up for you." He said, brushing past her holding both violins.

"Hai." Kahoko murmured, before she realized that she didn't know where the bathroom was. _I suppose that shows how tired I am. Tsukimori-kun was right. _

Without her even having to ask, his voice replied. "The bathroom is on your right, beside the kitchen."

"Ari…arigato." Kahoko blurted out as she darted towards the bathroom.

-------------------------------

There's the fifth chapter up. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm already half-done with the sixth chapter so it should be up pretty soon.

How do you all feel about the progress? Satisfied, disappointed, elated, hate it? Review!!! x)


	7. A Good Start

**Chapter 6 – A Good Start**

Kahoko found the bathroom easily and went inside, closed the door and leaned against it. _Kami, he's practically a mind-reader! _Her overwrought mind thought. _How does he know things about me when even I haven't realized them yet?_

She walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face, noting her mildly haggard appearance. _So that was how he knew I was still half-asleep. The truth was – quite literally – written on my face!_

She patted her face to wake herself a little more. _And I suppose the bathroom thing could be a logical guess on his part. After all, I have never needed the bathroom all the times I've been here. _

With her person awakened, Kahoko was thinking much more logically. _Tsukimori-kun's no mind-reader. He's nothing to be afraid of! I shouldn't feel nervous when I play in front of him. Now that I've thought things through, I'll go straight up and play my part of the duet perfectly! _

Determinedly, Kahoko dried her face and opened the door.

------------------------------

Despite her pep-talk earlier on in the bathroom, Kahoko felt increasingly tense as she walked up the stairs towards Tsukimori's room and she paused outside the closed the door to take a moment and recollect herself.

However, her attempt to regain full control of herself was not completely successful; noticeable by the way her hand shook slightly when she twisted the doorknob to enter.

Tsukimori was not in the room.

Rather, he was behind her. A fact Kahoko only realized when he cleared his throat from his position behind her. "Would you mind moving so I can set these stands down?"

"Ah!! Oh. Gomen…" Kahoko said, moving cautiously out of his way, watching him set the stands on the floor before moving to his violin case.

"Set up your violin Hino. We start practice in 5 minutes." He said while never taking his gaze off the violin he was removing from the case.

Obediently, Kahoko moved towards her violin case and lovingly removed her own violin. She tightened her bow and tuned her violin quickly, not wanting to spend more than 5 minutes lest Tsukimori got angry. She got pretty nervous when he was less than pleased with her.

---------------------------

"Okay, from the beginning again. Follow the metronome Hino. One, two…" The result was still no different from the past times the two violinists have attempted to play through the piece. Kahoko still ran ahead of the tempo, and Tsukimori was getting increasingly irritated.

"Could you _please_ just keep to the tempo set by the metronome Hino?" Tsukimori put down his violin and ran his hand through his hair, thoroughly exasperated.

"G…Gomen. Tsukimori-kun…" Kahoko's voice left off on a tremble.

Surprised by the falter in her voice, Tsukimori looked away from the score he was scrutinizing to glance at her, and was alarmed by what he saw in her expression, his sour mood abruptly dissipating.

She looked absolutely miserable, disappointed and angry with herself, mixed in with another emotion. Tsukimori looked a little closer. _Is she… nervous? _

Kahoko's eyes looked suspiciously watery. A born gentleman (though his behaviour does occasionally suggest otherwise), Tsukimori could not stand a female crying, even worse if he could have contributed to her distress. Tsukimori decided that he had to do something to cheer her up (and alleviate his guilt).

"Gomen, Tsukimori-kun. I really am trying…" Kahoko said between sniffs, her head hanging in abject apology.

Tsukimori sighed. "It's okay. Let's work your part out separately first."

"Eh?" That line had caught Kahoko's attention, because it had been spoken without even a trace of anger or irritation.

"Try playing your part Hino. We'll get it perfect first before we try the piece together."

"Hai…" Kahoko said, getting back into playing position.

Tsukimori examined her posture critically, before saying. "Hino, your posture is too tense. Try relaxing your entire body a little. You'll get cramps easily if you play like this."

"Okay, I'll try relaxing." Kahoko said, but to Tsukimori's eye, instead of relaxing, Kahako's posture only became even tenser.

Tsukimori sighed and walked over to her, noting that she seemed to flinch away from him. "Okay, we'll do this a bit at a time."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Concentrate on relaxing your shoulders first, they are way too high."

Then he placed one of his hands on the small of her back. "Now, concentrate on relaxing your back. With it so stiff, you cannot fully express your music."

Finally, he said, "Excuse me, Hino," before adjusting the angle of her violin. (Think of the episode when Kahoko did that to Hihara. Yeah, like that.) "You might play a bit more freely at that angle."

After he had gotten her posture more relaxed, Tsukimori immediately dropped his hands and walked to the window. Kahoko wondered if Tsukimori had a slight fever, because to her, his face had seemed a little flushed, like her own. _Wait, why am I blushing? He was just trying to get me to relax!_

She was distracted by Tsukimori turning away from the window and quickly scanned his face for any sign of sickness. But his face was as cool and distant as ever, with no sigh of the flush she had seen earlier. _Perhaps I was imagining it then?_

"Now that you are much more relaxed, try playing again." Kahoko, still thinking about whether she had imagined the red tinge on Tsukimori's face, distractedly raised her violin and played – without any nervousness at all. (Because she was not aware of Tsukimori's close scrutiny.)

She stopped playing automatically when the piece ended, and the silence that ensued made her snap back into reality. _Oh no, I was so out of it I can't even recall how I played! For that matter, I might even have played an entirely different piece! What exactly did I play? Why is Tsukimori still silent and looking at me like that? Why- _

Her thoughts were cut off by Tsukimori clearing his throat and saying "That was, quite well played Hino. Though there was little to no expression in your music, it was very accurate in the technical aspect."

Upon hearing this, Kahoko let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Tsukimori-kun," She said.

"But… Why didn't you play like this before? I noticed you were a bit distracted this time round. Shouldn't that have affected your playing, instead of you playing better?"

Kahoko gulped. _What should I tell him? That I only played so quickly before because I was nervous? But he hardly ever gets nervous, he told me before that that is one of the obstacles musicians have to overcome! What if he laughs at me because I get nervous...?_

"I…I get nervous easily. Es…Especially when you are around." Kahoko gasped. _I didn't mean for the second part to come out! Granted it is true, but Tsukimori-kun didn't have to know that…_

"So… I make you feel nervous?" A surprised Tsukimori inquired.

Shame-faced, Kahoko could only nod her head in response, her gaze cast to the floor. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she looked up to find Tsukimori looking very amused. _Is he smiling? Oh kami, he looks so handsome when he smiles! _

Kahoko snapped back to reality when Tsukimori started speaking.

"Baka. You don't have to feel nervous around me."

"But you're always frowning. You should smile more, like now. It makes you look much more handsome." Kahoko gasped and covered her mouth. Turning away, she inwardly berated herself for shooting her mouth off _again._

She heard a soft chuckle and whirled around, ready to deny everything she said earlier, but stopped short when she saw Tsukimori holding his violin.

"Okay, oh nervous one." He said, still smiling in amusement. "Shall we try the piece together now?"

"H…Hai." Kahoko responded, lifting her own violin.

"Ready? One, Two…"

Kahoko braced herself for the nervousness that would overwhelm her every time she played with Tsukimori, and was pleasantly surprised when the first half of the piece went by without incident. Both violins were still flawlessly in time.

She glanced at Tsukimori's face, and saw an expression that she had never seen before on Tsukimori. His eyes were closed and he wore a soft smile on his face that made his expression exceedingly gentle. _I like Tsukimori like this. I wonder what could have caused this expression?_

The piece ended beautifully.

"Tsukimori-kun! That was quite well played right?" An elated Kahoko asked.

"Yes. It sounded well enough, a good start into the piece." Tsukimori replied, before continuing, "But that was definitely not good enough for the competition. The two violin sounds are separate, not a cohesive unit. We have to practice until our violins can sound as one, then we are ready for the competition."

Kahoko's face fell. "Will I be able to get to that level, Tsukimori-kun?" She asked worriedly.

Tsukimori placed his hand on her shoulder. "We will be able to achieve it, together."

-------------------------------

Chapter 6 done! I'm so sorry this took so long to post. My mom just had to drag me off on a sudden holiday trip, so I couldn't post this up since there was no internet connection. S

The chapter got a little weird at the end, I know. I'll revise it… eventually. Teehee. In the meantime, why don't you give me some suggestions for the revision? )


	8. Singing?

**Chapter 7 – Singing?**

_Whew, that's the last of it._ Kahoko thought as she lugged another bag of various items up the stairs to the attic. It was the Sunday after that first successful practice at Tsukimori's house and instead of practicing for the upcoming competition round, Kahoko was stuck helping her mother spring clean the house. Not that it was even spring in the first place. Apparently, doing something season-based when it was not even the right season did not faze her mother in the least.

Kahoko stretched, relieving some of the tension her aching back suffered from. _Mom really went all out this time round. Non-stop cleaning since Saturday morning. _

Without the mind-numbing physical labour, Kahoko's thoughts turned to Tsukimori, reflecting on the last time she had seen him (which, admittedly, was only two days ago).

_Flashback_

"_It's getting late, I should be heading back home." Kahoko said as she glanced concernedly out the window to see the rapidly darkening sky. _

"_Yes, we can continue practice during the weekend. What time can you come over tomorrow?" Tsukimori asked, carefully placing his violin into its case. _

"_Erm, actually Tsukimori-kun, I can't come over for the entire weekend. My mom wants the entire family to help out with cleaning the house." Kahoko looked at the ground, not daring to meet Tsukimori's gaze._

"_Fine. We need to think of some way to get our sound to blend better. Maybe brainstorming separately could yield better results. Would you want to meet after school on Monday instead?" Surprisingly, Tsukimori did not get angry because they would not be able to practice._

"_Hai. Arigato Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko responded._

_End Flashback_

Kahoko gasped. _Oh no, I was so preoccupied with cleaning the house, I totally forgot about brainstorming! _

Troubled, Kahoko vacantly looked out the window, at the tree planted outside. _If I can't come up with something by tomorrow afternoon, Tsukimori would probably get very annoyed with me…_

Suddenly, Kahoko realized what she had been staring at, a tree. Trees… the park… music… Kahoko's head snapped up. Hihara had said before that many people went to the park to gain performing experience. Maybe if she paid a trip to the park, she would be able to come up with an idea!

Quickly, Kahoko changed out of her dusty clothes and headed outside, yelling out to her family that she would be back in time for dinner.

---------------------------------------

"Kaho-senpai." A sleepy voice said as Kahoko walked past a park bench.

"Shimizu!" Kahoko said in surprise. Noticing that Shimizu had his cello in playing position she said, "Practicing your cello in the park?"

In response, Shimizu nodded.

Kahoko sat down on the park bench and sighed.

"Senpai, are you troubled? Would you like me to play a piece for you?" Shimizu inquired.

"No, no, don't mind me Shimizu. Carry on with your practice. I'll just sit here a while." Kahoko said, not wanting to disturb Shimizu too much.

"Hai." Shimizu replied, and started playing.

The beautiful sound of the cello soothed Kahoko's troubled mind. She had already been in the park for an hour searching for inspiration but so far, she still had no idea what to suggest to Tsukimori the next day. _Shimizu's cello playing is so precise. According to Tsukimori-kun, we already have the basic notes down and we now have to add more expression. But how should we do that?_

A soft flowing sound halted her thoughts. She focused on that soft music and realized that Shimizu was singing the piece he had just played softly to himself.

"Shimizu, why are you singing that piece to yourself?" A surprised Kahoko inquired.

"I find singing helps me to learn to express the piece. I can experiment with different ways of expressing the music and decide on the best way. I also think that singing gives you a mental tune of what you want the piece to sound like, so you will be able to play the piece easier if you sing it." Shimizu responded.

"Singing will give you a mental tune of how you want the piece to sound? That makes sense…" Kahoko trailed off as she considered the possibilities.

"Kaho-senpai?" Shimizu's voice broke into Kahoko thoughts. "I have to go home now."

Kahoko saw that Shimizu was already ready to leave. His cello was in its case and the strap was slung over his shoulder.

"Yes, I think I should head home too." Kahoko said, getting up from the bench. "I'll be heading in the other direction. See you tomorrow then, Shimizu?"

"Hai." Shimizu replied sleepily, already moving off slowly towards home.

Kahoko started to head home as well, before pausing and calling back. "Thanks Shimizu! I'm glad I met you!"

-------------------------------------

"You want me to… sing." Tsukimori flatly stated, his incredulous expression eloquently expressing exactly what he thought of that idea.

Tsukimori and Kahoko were in a school music practice room on Thursday. They had been trying out the results of their individual brainstorming sessions over the course of the entire week. While Tsukimori had come up with a range of methods, from doggedly playing the song again and again (how creative) to listening to various recordings of the piece and gleaning inspiration, none of them seemed to have worked.

Kahoko had been busy trying to help Tsukimori remain positive by saying that the methods would probably need to be implemented for a period of time when Tsukimori suddenly said,

"I've realized something. Till now we have only been trying my ideas. What don't we try some of yours, Hino?"

The flow of encouraging words that had previously been pouring from Kahoko abruptly ceased as she absently toyed with her violin strings.

"Tsukimori-kun, I don't think my ideas will serve any use either, and besides, I only came up with one idea…" She said nervously.

"What is it then?" Tsukimori asked. He seemed very interested in Kahoko's idea.

"Well… My idea is that we sing." Kahoko said it quickly, looking at Tsukimori's face to gauge his reaction.

"You want me to…sing."

"Shimizu gave me the idea. I came across him practicing in the park and he was singing to himself. Perhaps we could try that?"

"…" Tsukimori looked out the window, contemplating the idea of singing.

"I suppose… we could try that." Tsukimori said after awhile.

-------------------------------------------------------

I shall end this chapter here. I originally wanted to make this chapter longer, include them actually singing but then I would take even longer to update. By the way, _sorry for the late update!!!_ The next one won't be coming anytime soon either (I have band the next nine out of ten days…) but I'll try to get it up asap.

This chapter didn't go as I had planned. I wanted it to have more interaction between them. Ah well, I suppose I shall include that in the next chappie… Till then, please review )


	9. Nice Vocals

**Chapter 8 – Nice Vocals**

Kahoko gave a nervous glance at the blue-haired boy standing next to her. _Is he really going to sing? He barely even talks!_

Beside Kahoko, Tsukimori was also starting to ask himself why he agreed to sing, placing himself in this awkward predicament. _Was it the fact that my ideas were getting us nowhere, or was it because of Kahoko's expression when she suggested singing? _

In his mind's eye, Tsukimori saw again Kahoko's pretty face, filled with hope for – was it, acceptance? Her eyes were brightened with hope, making her look radiant with life, yet her expression was tinged with worry. For some reason, that had made him want to move heaven and earth to erase the slight frown marring her features, let alone agreeing to something as minor as singing. Well, it had seemed so at that time

He snapped back to reality, to Kahoko calling his name.

"Tsukimori-kun? Should we start now?"

"I suppose we should. But, Hino, how exactly do we sing out the score?"

"Actually Tsukimori-kun, I'm not very sure. Perhaps we should just try it out, singing however feels natural?" Kahoko offered.

"All right. One, two…"

They only managed to get through the first bar before Tsukimori suddenly broke in. "I don't think this is going to work."

His cheeks were slightly tinged when he said that. Curious, Kahoko asked "Why? What's wrong? It sounds perfectly fine so far."

"Yes, _so far._ My notes are higher than yours. You don't honestly expect me to sing it at actual pitch right?"

Kahoko glanced at his violin part, and giggled. "Yes, I do suppose it's a bit high… But shouldn't you at least try the piece once through before dismissing singing?"

Tsukimori mumbled something indistinct in response.

"What did you say Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko prompted.

"I said, my voice is offensive to my ears." Tsukimori said a bit snappily, ears in question a flaming red.

"It is?" Kahoko thought back to how their voices had sounded together earlier. 'I don't think your voice is bad."

Tsukimori humphed and turned away. _I have never sung before so I wouldn't know how a good voice would sound like, I just know that I prefer the sound of a violin to my singing. Kahoko's voice though, is a completely different matter. She sounds… _

"Tsukimori-kun, I can't really remember how you sung. Why don't you try singing again, alone? Perhaps the sound of my voice influenced your judgment. After all, I'm hardly a good singer."

Without thinking, Tsukimori blurted out. "Hardly a good singer? I thought your singing was beautiful."

"You don't have to make me feel better. My sister yelling at me to shut up the few times I've dared sing in the shower have made me realize that I don't sing very well." Kahoko smiled self-deprecatingly. "So what are you waiting for? Start singing."

Tsukimori hesitated, before self-consciously started singing. His voice, wavering in the silence of the room, gradually got stronger as he became more accustomed to singing. Surprisingly, despite him claiming that he was unable to sing the higher violin part, he was able to manage the entire piece easily with his voice, a light tenor.

His last A resonated through the room. A moment of silence ensued before it was broken by Kahoko's enthusiastic clapping. "Tsukimori-kun, that was wonderful! I never knew you could sing like that."

Tsukimori turned away and cleared his throat, a flush starting up his neck as he was forced to listen to Kahoko's gushing praise of his voice.

"That's enough, Kahoko. Now that I've got my part sorted out why don't you sing your part alone as well? After that we can try singing together again."

Kahoko gulped and nodded. Glancing towards Tsukimori, who gave her an encouraging nod, she started singing.

The notes were a little low for Kahoko's voice, but she managed to sing through the song easily. When she ended, Tsukimori said, "As I said before, beautiful."

He was looking directly as her, and Kahoko could feel a blush start just from his intent gaze. _Why am I blushing? It's not like he was saying I'm beautiful, he was just complimenting my singing. Stop blushing! Maybe he was just saying it to be nice, which would make me blushing seem even more ridiculous. Ooh can he stop looking at me now. _

Finally, to hide her embarrassment, Kahoko broke eye contact and turned away while stammering out, "S…Since our in…dividual parts are fine, we should t…try singing together now."

"All right. Ready?"

Tsukimori was replied with a nod of Kahoko's head, while still facing away from him.

"One, Two…"

Despite their individual parts sounding perfectly fine, the voices of the two violinists did not blend to form one cohesive sound. At some times, Tsukimori's voice dominated while at other times the situation was reversed. The two musicians also expressed differently at different times. All in all, the result was a great mess.

Tsukimori wasted no time. "That was terrible."

Kahoko anime sweat-dropped. "Come on Tsukimori-kun, it wasn't that bad. It's just that we do not know each other's parts enough. I'm sure with more practice we will sound better."

All she received in reply was a grunt from Tsukimori, and the sound of the door opening as he started to leave the room.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko tugged on his sleeve, which gave him pause. "Don't go, we still have to practice."

"I'm going." Tsukimori turned to find Kahoko looking pleadingly at him. His expression softened and he sighed. "I'm going… to find Kanazawa-sensei."

"Oh. For a minute there I thought you really were going to walk out on me." Kahoko started to laugh at herself, not catching the strange expression that Tsukimori had on his face.

Tsukimori could only reply, "I'll be back soon Hino."

"Wait Tsukimori-kun!" Again, Tsukimori was stopped by Kahoko tugging on his sleeve.

Slightly annoyed now, Tsukimori turned back to see Kahoko packing up. "What now Hino?"

"We don't have to stay here right Tsukimori-kun? I'm your partner for this competition so I'll go with you to find Kanazawa-sensei." Kahoko said as she breezed out the door.

Tsukimori stared at Kahoko's figure, walking down the hallway. _Partners?_

------------------------------------

AN: Phew I managed to get this chapter out in time for New Years', I thought I wouldn't make it what with all the problems this chapter was giving me. –shudders-

Personally, I don't really like this chapter but I have no idea what's rubbing me the wrong way about it so I decided to post it up and let y'all tell me what you would like changed about it. So please, **review this chapter!!**

Oh and thanks all you wonderful people for giving me such nice reviews about the previous chapter and for bearing with my terribly long updates!

Happy New Year all! )


	10. A First

**Chapter 9 – A First**

Kanazawa looked from one young face to another, disbelief evident in his features. "The two of you are trying to sing your parts for the competition?"

"It's just for practice sensei." Kahoko hurried to make things clear.

"Still…" Kanazawa looked at Tsukimori, who stiffened under his gaze. "You're incredible Hino, to actually get him to sing."

Ignoring Tsukimori's death glare and Kahoko's sudden preoccupation with the ground, he blithely continued. "But I can't help you."

"Eh!?" Both music students were very shocked.

"Not being able to sound together is a problem only the two of you can solve. I'm an outsider so even if I wanted to help, which for the record I do not, I can't." Kanazawa said while nonchalantly lighting up a cigarette.

"What kind of a teacher are you?" Tsukimori muttered under his breath.

After taking a few puffs, Kanazawa continued. "As I see the situation now, the two of you just do not know each other well enough. If you do want me to help, I can only give you advice."

He paused, took a few more puffs, then continued. "First, I would suggest you know each other's part as well as your own. I would also suggest the two of you spending time together outside practicing. Perhaps the both of you could walk to and from school together? Listen and accept each other and soon, you will be able to know the other's thoughts without words and that, will lead to perfect harmony between you two."

Tsukimori stonily replied, "Sensei, are you high?"

Kahoko gaped at Tsukimori, who looked a little shocked himself.

Fortunately, Kanazawa merely snorted. "Perhaps I am, but I meant those words in earnest. Think about it, you two. Now get out of my office!"

--------------------------

"So… what do we do now Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked, the two of them staring at the shut office door in disbelief.

Tsukimori ran a hand through his hair. "I have no idea… Kahoko."

"Eh?" Kahoko was shocked by the sudden use of her first name. She turned towards him, and saw him studiously looking at the ground.

"Sensei suggested we become closer, knowing each other better, so what better place to start than changing the formality by which we address each other?"

Kahoko nodded, what Tsukimori said had made perfect sense.

"Len-kun, Len-kun, Len-kun…" Kahoko tried out Tsukimori's first name.

"You don't have to get _that _familiar with my name!" A mildly amused Tsukimori protested.

Kahoko laughed his protests off. "So Len-kun, do we continue practicing or singing now?"

"I don't think doing either now would prove very productive so why don't we just stop? Sensei suggested us learning each other's part anyway."

"Oh… Bye then, Len-kun." Kahoko turned to go back home.

"Wait Kahoko." Tsukimori's hand landed on Kahoko's shoulder. "Don't leave just yet. Sensei wants us to spend time together, so we shall."

Kahoko turned to gape at him. _Is this like, a date? _"O…kay Len, what do you want to do then? Do you want to go anywhere?"

To her surprise, Tsukimori reddened and turned away.

"Len?"

"I wouldn't know what to do; I've never gone out with friends before." Tsukimori said so softly it was barely audible.

Kahoko inwardly heaved a sigh of relief, ignoring the disappointed feeling washing over her. _So, us going out is just an outing between friends. _"Then where do you usually like to go after school?"

Tsukimori answered immediately. "Home. To practice the violin."

"Then how do you spend the weekend?"

"At home, practicing. Is there a point to these questions?"

"Don't you do anything that doesn't revolve around music?" By this time, Kahoko was torn between exasperation and amusement.

Tsukimori pondered that question. "Well, I've been to the theatres before…"

"Wonderful! We'll go watch a movie!" Kahoko didn't wait for Tsukimori to finish.

Unfazed, Tsukimori continued. "To watch a play."

Kahoko stared at him. Then she sighed. "This isn't going to get anywhere soon."

She glanced out the window, noting the darkening sky. It was already early evening. "It's

getting late. Let's just go get dinner and call it a day?"

"Fine. Where do we eat?"

"We'll decide after we get out of school. Come on."

---------------------------

"Italian, French or Thai?" Our two favourite violinists stood outside restaurants specializing in various cuisines. As Tsukimori patiently waited for Kahoko to decide, Kahoko looked from one elegant restaurant to another, clearly unable to make a decision. _I wasn't expecting us to eat at such restaurants. I had expected to go to a fast-food restaurant or a road-side stall or something! _

She sidled a glance at Tsukimori. _But then, I hadn't taken into account that my dinner partner is Tsukimori – whoops, Len. He would seem very out of place in a fast food restaurant. Darn, I can't afford to eat here, looks like I'll have to borrow some money from Len…_

"Erm… which is the cheapest?" Kahoko asked.

Tsukimori looked taken aback at her question. "Why do you ask?"

Kahoko started to explain. "Well, I didn't bring enough money today so-"

"I was actually planning to pay." Tsukimori cut in mid-sentence. "So just decide on what you want to eat."

"…" Kahoko surveyed the restaurants before simply choosing the restaurant in front of them. "French."

"Fine."

---------------------

"Mademoiselle." The slim waiter said as he pulled out a chair for Kahoko.

Unused to this treatment, Kahoko felt incredibly lost. "Erm… Thank you?" She said as she sat down. Opposite her, Tsukimori smoothly sat down on the offered chair and immediately began examining the menu.

"I would like the crudités variées and then the foie gras with leek."

_Wow he looks so natural here. _Kahoko thought. Suddenly, she realized that both Tsukimori and the waiter were looking at her expectantly. _Oh! I have to order… Right._

Anxiously, Kahoko flipped through the menu, but all the menu items looked, well, like French to her. She couldn't understand a thing. Hurriedly, she just stopped at a random page and pointed at a dish. "I would like this please."

"Ahh, escargots. An excellent choice, mademoiselle." The waiter said as he gathered up their menus.

"Monsieur…" Tsukimori started before the waiter could leave. He started speaking in fluent French. When he finished, the waiter merely bowed and left, writing something on his notepad.

"What did you say, Len?"

"Do you have any idea what you just ordered, Kahoko?"

"Erm… To be honest, not really, no."

"Ah. You actually ordered snails."

"WHAT?!"

Ignoring the aghast expression on Kahoko's face, Tsukimori smoothly continued. "Thankfully, I took the liberty of changing your order. Really Kahoko, you should ask for help rather than just blindly trying something. I, for one, would be glad to help you." Tsukimori said this in all seriousness.

Kahoko's reply was stopped by the arrival of their entrees.

---------------------------

Sooooooooo sorry for this incredibly long update! School just started not too long ago and I'm still trying to get used to swing of things. For a heads up, it's likely that all subsequent chapters will take as long if not longer because this is a very important year for me. I hope I don't lose all of you once my updating duration gets longer…


	11. Is This A Date?

**Chapter 10 – Is this a date?**

"Kaho-chan!" Mio waved anxiously to her from the stairwell on Monday morning.

"What Mio-chan?" A curious Kahoko asked when she drew level with Mio.

"You'll never guess who's in our classroom right now!" Mio's eyes were alight with excitement and she was panting, like she couldn't stay calm enough to breathe properly.

"Who?" Kahoko, intrigued, asked.

"It's…it's…"

Mio was interrupted by two female students passing by. They were avidly discussing (gossiping about) something very loudly.

"Hey did you see that cute music student in class 2-2? He's so handsome! I wonder why he's in the gen-ed block." Female student 1 said.

"Wasn't he one of the students that participated in the concours? Maybe he's coming to look for that gen-ed violinist, Hino-something." Female student 2 replied.

"Darn, and I was hoping that he would be looking for me. Hot and talented, why do I never get such luck with guys? By the way, wasn't there a rumor that that Hino girl was involved with Tsuchiura-kun?..."

The rest of their conversation went unheard past Kahoko, who could only focus now on the fact that Tsukimori was in her class.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kahoko screeched. "How long has he been in the class?"

"For about 15 minutes already. Really Kaho-chan, you should make it a habit to come a little earlier for school…"

Mio's chiding fell on deaf ears as Kahoko was running directly toward the classroom, emerging breathless and red-faced at the doorway. Tsukimori and Nao both looked up from the conversation they were obviously having, and all Kahoko could discern was relief on both their faces.

"Erm… Len! Good morning! What are you doing here?" Kahoko asked nervously, not noticing the surprised glances Nao and (the just arrived) Mio shot her upon noting her use of Tsukimori's given name.

"Waiting for you. What plans do you have for today?"

"None. Are we going to your house again to practice like we did over the weekend?" Although a little tired from all the practicing, Kahoko was still ready to continue for the sake of the competition.

"I actually wanted to say that we could practice during break and after school we could…ah…" Tsukimori looked a little nervous now. He paused and lookerout the window for the longest time

"Come on Tsukimori-kun! Say it!" Mio burst out, unable to take the suspense.

Tsukimori started. He had forgotten that the two of them were right in the middle of the classroom. He looked around and saw for the first time the many curious faces that were directed at him, especially after Mio's outburst. Tsukimori felt, so the first time in his life, uncomfortable being in the center of attention.

"Come on." He said, grabbing Kahoko's hand and leaving the classroom. Mio made to follow them but was, thankfully, stopped by Nao.

"Where are we going, Len?" Kahoko gasped out as Len turned from hallway to hallway. Tsukimori merely grunted in reply. Finally, he started up the stairs leading to the rooftop, where he had first given her the ticket to his concert with his mother. There, he released her hand.

"Why did you bring me here Len?" Kahoko asked, curious about the reason behind his strange behaviour.

"I wanted to ask you whether you would like to go to an amusement park today. My mom won a pair of tickets in a lucky draw and she didn't want to go so she gave them to me instead."

"Of course I will go with you. But why didn't you just say it in the classroom?"

"I… hm... I was uncomfortable in your class. There were so many people watching me. Do all general education students always act so curious towards us?"

"Hah! That's not even close to how the music students treat the general education students. You lot are openly hostile."

Tsukimori opened his mouth to argue against Kahoko's claim, but was cut short.

"In fact, I vaguely remember someone refusing to help me carry things into _his_ classroom… Someone who said that Tsuchiura-kun and I were blocking his way." Kahoko said teasingly, amused at Tsukimori's discomfort.

"Well… I,"

"I must admit, I was pretty miffed at your actions then; later though, I realized that you have that attitude towards _everyone._"

"No. I don't have that attitude towards you now." Tsukimori spoke in his own defense.

"Yeah, but that's because you have to play nice with me. I am your partner after all."

Kahoko smiled self-depreciatingly.

"No, that's not it…"

His next words were lost in the shrill peal of the school bell, signaling that the first period of school had begun.

"Oh my god, my first period is math! Takami-sensei hates latecomers! Len-kun, I'll see you after school ok?"

Kahoko then dashed off, leaving a disgruntled Tsukimori behind. He started walking leisurely towards his first lesson, music composition, all the while thinking.

_Kahoko still thinks that I'm nicer to her only because of the competition. I can't believe that she really can be that dense. Perhaps I should just tell her directly…_

Tsukimori walked into his classroom, ignoring the teacher and sitting down directly at his seat. The teacher looked at though she wanted to reprimand him at first, then evidently thought better of it and went on teaching four-part harmonies as though nothing has happened. Tsukimori sighed and didn't even bother listening (after all, he already knew everything to do about writing harmonies, and it wasn't as though he was going to be a composer in the future). Instead he occupied himself with thoughts about the date he had with Kahoko that afternoon. Without his knowledge, a small smile slowly formed on his face. _Is this counted as a date?_

-----------------------------------

Argh!! Sorry for the again incredibly late update. I hope you all don't kill me… School is totally crazy right now and I'm still behind on my homework –grimaces– Complex numbers will be the death of me.

I had originally intended to make this chapter longer, like maybe cover their afternoon at the amusement park as well but ah well, it just didn't happen. There will probably be only one (maybe two) more chapter(s) before the first round of competition. I can't let this drag on too long and besides, I want to get to the drama soon. Heehee )


	12. A Day at the Park

**Chapter 11 – A Day at the Park**

As it turned out, Kahoko was given detention by Takomi-sensei and couldn't meet Tsukimori for practice during break. Sighing, she could only ask Mio and Nao to pass the message along to him.

"Tell Len I'll be meeting him after school at the main gate if you see him, okay?"

"Fine. But you haven't told us why you call him by his given name Kaho-chan." Mio said, her eyes alight with curiousity.

"He told me to." Noting the smile that spread across Mio's face she hurriedly added. "But only because Kanazawa-sensei said that we should. We are partners for the concours after all." To Kahoko's disappointment, Mio did not seem to care about what she added.

"Ahh, so romantic! The violin romance that did not happen during the intraschool concours was actually delayed, waiting in anticipation for the larger interschool concours to make itself known…" Mio drifted off into a dreamy state while the watching Nao and Kahoko sweatdropped.

Nao grabbed Mio's collar and proceeded to drag her towards the cafeteria. "You're late for detention Kahoko. Hurry up before Takomi-sensei increases your punishment." Nao called back.

Kahoko gasped and started to run.

"Ganbatte for your date with Len…" Mio's voice followed her down the hallway.

That thought stopped Kahoko in her tracks. _A date?_

----------------------------

Len was already waiting for her when she arrived at the school gate.

"Konnichiwa, Len. Were you waiting long?"

Tsukimori gave her a stony glare. "Why didn't you show up during break today?"

Kahoko was surprised. "Huh? I thought I told Mio and Nao to pass you the message that I

wouldn't be able to make it? I had detention during break. It would have been after school but it appears as though the principal has told the teachers to not assign us with detention after school for fear of making us miss practice."

Tsukimori still looked a little annoyed, if slightly mollified now. "No, they did not pass the message to me. No matter. You're here now."

A chauffeured car pulled into the school driveway and Tsukimori smoothly entered it. Kahoko, following his lead, entered as well.

--------------------------

The amusement park, despite it being a cold day, was still teeming with visitors. Queues for the popular rides wound like snakes, made up of couples obviously lost in their own world. Kahoko, thinking about what Mio had said earlier, snuck a glance at Tsukimori and noted the annoyed expression on his face. _Oh no, Len-kun's annoyed because we might be mistaken to be a couple on a date. _She thought, totally misinterpreting Tsukimori's expression.

What had actually caused the annoyed look on his face were the long queues. _Darn, shouldn't have brought Hino here today. We will only be able to get on a few rides. What if she gets bored during the long wait? She won't be enjoying herself then... _However, rather than voicing these thoughts, Tsukimori asked the most obvious question.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Could we try getting on the roller-coasters first? My sister and mom are too scared to ride on them so I haven't ridden them in _ages_!" Kahoko was all enthusiasm.

Tsukimori bit back a groan – he hated roller-coasters – and forced a weak smile in return. "Anything you want. I haven't sat on a roller-coaster in quite a while too."

The pure excitement in Kahoko's eyes did nothing to soothe Tsukimori's trepidation as he eyed the massive wooden structure of the roller-coasters they were queuing for. To distract himself, Tsukimori encouraged Kahoko to talk of herself, her family, anything she wanted to talk about. He only half listened to her chatter, actually taking his time (and his opportunity) to enjoy the beauty before him. _At least she seems to be enjoying herself. _Tsukimori smiled. Kahoko, who at the moment was recounting an amusing experience, took the smile as encouragement and continued with renewed vigour. Tsukimori leaned against the wall, content. _Now if only I could come up with some excuse to not ride on the roller-coaster._

-------------------------

"Are you alright Len-kun? If you were uncomfortable with sitting on the roller-coaster you should have just told me." Kahoko anxiously eyed the slightly swaying figure of Tsukimori before her. Tsukimori was noticeably pale and looked weaker than she had ever seen him, including that time when he had a raging fever.

"I'm fine. Let's go… ride on that roller-coaster." Tsukimori weakly pointed to a nearby ride and started towards it, nearly falling down in the process. Luckily, Kahoko appeared at his side just in time to support him.

"No. You're in no shape to continue on the rides. Just sit for a moment and rest." She led him to a bench, which he immediately collapsed upon. Kahoko took a seat beside him and looked concernedly at him, ready to offer further assistance should he need it.

After a few minutes, Tsukimori had become significantly less pale and seemed to be in much better spirits.

"Feel better Len?"

Tsukimori turned a sheepish gaze towards her. "Sorry, I can't accompany you on roller-coasters either." He looked so put-out that Kahoko had the instant urge to comfort him.

"Oh that's no problem. I didn't really enjoy that ride anyway. The roller-coasters now seem overrated. Shall we go on the other rides instead?"

Tsukimori thought back to the ride, when what little of his conscious thought not occupied with suppressing the urge to throw up registered the excited screams and joyous expression on her face. _She's lying to make me feel better, _he realized. Deciding, for both her sake and his, not to call her on her bluff, he followed her to the other less extreme rides like the bumper cars and the haunted house.

----------------------

Despite only riding on one extreme ride, Kahoko still had an extremely enjoyable day with Tsukimori. When not in danger of losing his lunch, Tsukimori had gradually lightened up throughout the day, becoming more relaxed and accustomed to her presence and her wishes, just as she was to his.

Looking up at the sky, Kahoko noted how dark it was. Their day at the park would end soon. Tsukimori, noticing that her attention was directed towards the sky, looked up as well.

"We'll have to head home soon." Tsukimori stated the obvious. "But there should be a fireworks display starting in a few minutes. Shall we go home after admiring the display… or are you tired already?" The second part was added as Kahoko stifled a yawn. His glance at her was half-mocking, half-concerned.

"I'm not _that_ easily exhausted. Let's go home after the display."

"Good, because it's starting in 3… 2… 1… _BOOM!!_" The loud noise the first firework produced came in as though on cue.

Kahoko gazed at the beautiful fireworks, enthralled by the many designs and colors. She couldn't resist applauding every magnificent firework as it exploded far above her. As a result, she made quite a ruckus, causing several people to turn and look at her in annoyance.

To stop her childish actions, Tsukimori quickly caught her hand and held it. Kahoko looked at him in surprise. "Just watch, admire and appreciate. Like music." He murmured, not letting go of her hand.

----------------------

Yay! Because I'm in a good mood, this update is early (in comparison)! I have nothing much to say for this chapter, so just r&r )


	13. Before the Concours

Chapter 12 – Before the Concours

**Chapter 12 – Before the Concours**

Other than that afternoon spent at the amusement park, the other afternoons for the next week and a half leading to the first selection round was used for practice, practice, and more practice. Armed with Tsukimori's vast experience at practicing for competitions and Kahoko's… suggestion for them to sing, they practiced tirelessly; before school, after school, during breaks, and when the competition date drew ominously close, during lesson time as well (principal's orders).

The piece was progressing very nicely. Now not only did each violinist knew his/her own part, he/she knew the other part and how the other part fit in with the part he/she was playing. This was by virtue of a suggestion of Tsukimori's: a little game in which they would switch parts without missing a beat whenever any one of them says the word "Switch!" As a further incentive, the person who messed up the most would have to treat the other to ice-cream.

"Switch!" Tsukimori said

"Ah…Switch!" Kahoko responded, barely two beats after Tsukimori.

_Screech! _Tsukimori was surprised into playing a string at a bad angle. Both violinists winced at the noise, before Kahoko burst into laughter.

"I finally got you to make a mistake!" Kahoko whooped joyously.

Tsukimori shrugged. "I was distracted. So I'm finally the one treating. It has been what, a week and a half since we started playing this game?"

Kahoko bristled. "Well, excuse me for my lousy reaction time. I barely have any money left as it is, treating you for so many days." Then, she smiled. "At least I managed to get _one _treat out of you from all these days of practice. On the last possible day as well. I want to have the massive ice-cream sundae from that expensive ice-cream parlour across school!"

Tsukimori sighed. "You're really milking this for all its worth, aren't you?" He said jokingly.

Kahoko nodded eagerly, a brilliant smile across her face.

"Fine, but let's have a good final run-through of the piece before the concours first."

--

The final note lingered in the air, resounding throughout the small practice room. The pure sound of two violins in perfect harmony. The two violinists paused for a moment, savouring the sound as it slowly grew fainter, before they finally relaxed and lowered their violins. The silence of contentment was suddenly broken by Kahoko's excited voice.

"Len! That was absolutely perfect right? It sounded better than any other rehearsal we had!" She exclaimed, clutching Tsukimori's sleeve.

Tsukimori thought for a while, then nodded. "It was the best out of all the rehearsals. Not perfect though." He watched as Kahoko's face fell. "It was near perfect. If we play like that tomorrow during the concours, we might be able to get first place."

"So, can we go get ice-cream now?" Kahoko only had one thing on her mind.

Tsukimori sweat-dropped. _Her mind doesn't deviate much from food, does it?_ "I suppose we could now."

"Yes! I want strawberry, chocolate mint, raspberry, macadamia, those pretty rainbow sprinkles, triple chocolate, nuts… on second thought, no nuts. Chocolate rice, mango, cookies & cream…" She started speaking to herself about her potential sundae order while packing her violin.

Tsukimori listened to her chatter happily away to herself. _Sometimes, she really acts like a child. _He shook his head and smiled.

"Ne Len, hurry up! There's a sundae waiting for me!" Kahoko called, already at the door.

"Alright, coming."

--

The next day, the day of the concours, Tsukimori's family limousine pulled up outside Kahoko's house at 8.45am. Tsukimori and Kahoko were supposed to leave for the first concours venue, Shouna Music Academy, at 9am as the drive would take 2 hours. Although the concours would be held in the evening, all the participants were scheduled to arrive in the morning to allow sufficient time for practice and relaxation.

By 9.20, Kahoko still had not emerged from her house. Tsukimori, who was getting tired of waiting for her in the limo, got out and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a woman he took to be Kahoko's mother, who said,

"Oh, you must be Len. Kahoko isn't really ready yet." There was a loud crash from somewhere in the house. Kahoko's mother winced. "I'm afraid she overslept. Why don't you come in and wait?"

Tsukimori entered the house, looking about curiously. _So this is how Kahoko's home looks like. Its so comfortable and cozy._

Suddenly, Kahoko came down the stairs, making a terrible racket. "Mom, where's my underwear?" She practically yelled.

(Since the concours was being held in a distant venue in the evening, participants were provided with accommodation in a nearby hotel for the night.)

Kahoko paused, sensing an unfamiliar presence in her living room. Her face flamed red when she realized who it was sitting on the sofa, gazing at her with an expression of mixed amusement and annoyance.

"Len! Gomen ne! I overslept and I haven't finished packing yet!" Kahoko said harriedly.

"Kaho dear, I couldn't find your white ones so are the pink ones alright?" Kahoko's mother came in, brandishing, to Kahoko's horror, Kahoko's underwear in full view.

"Mom!" Kahoko rushed over and grabbed the underwear, quickly hiding it from view behind her. She glanced over at Tsukimori, who looked as though he was about to burst out in laughter. A rare expression indeed, but Kahoko was not in a very accommodating mood, especially when he started choking back laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" She tried to force disdain and nonchalance into her tone but her attempt was not very successful. It came out as a quavery, high sound that only proved to prompt more laughter from Tsukimori. He had lost his composure completely, clutching his stomach as he laughed wholeheartedly. "Go… Gomen, Kahoko. But this is…just… too priceless!" He stammered between gasps for air.

"ARGHHH!!" Kahoko screamed out in aggravation and stomped up the stairs.

Five minutes later, a sullen and red-faced Kahoko came down the stairs. One hand was holding her violin case and the other was clutching a small bag. By that time, Tsukimori had managed to calm himself down and was feeling a little apologetic towards the way he had laughed at Kahoko just now.

"Kahoko, sorry about that…" Tsukimori started to apologise, but was cut off by Kahoko.

"We should go now, we're already late."

Tsukimori, recognizing that she was a little too upset at that moment to accept an apology, merely nodded. He bowed to Kahoko's mother and walked towards the waiting limo, Kahoko following him at a moderate distance.

--

15 minutes into the ride, Kahoko was still maintaining a stony silence. She sat at a seat near the window and gazed unseeingly out at the passing scenery. Tsukimori, who was growing increasingly unsettled in that frosty environment, (what a hypocrite eh? Considering that usually he's the one creating the frosty environment), cleared his throat. _I didn't expect Kahoko to stay angry for so long, guess she really was very upset. I'll have to apologize again. She looks beautiful even when she's mad. _Tsukimori groaned, his hand coming up to massage his temples._ Now's not the time to think about that._

"Kahoko." To his relief, she looked at him when he called her name. _Maybe she's not that upset after all._

"About just now, it was very rude and inconsiderate of me. Gomen." He waited with bated breath for her response.

Emotions flickered on her face, from anger, to embarrassment, to surprise, then to anger again, Tsukimori could read Kahoko like a book. When Kahoko's expression resettled on anger, he knew he would have to do something else.

When Kahoko opened her mouth to unleash a furious tirade of words on him, his body swooped down, entirely of its own volition.

The next thing Tsukimori knew, he was kissing Kahoko.

--

That's another chappie done! The next chapter will (obviously) be about the concours round.

As usual, sorry about the terribly long time I take to update. This time was exceptionally long so I made this chapter long(er) to make up for the long wait a teensy bit. Don't hate me! Please review! )


	14. The Competition

Chapter 13 – The Competition

**Chapter 13 – The Competition**

_Soft…Sweet…Kahoko…KAHOKO?!_

Tsukimori's wandering thoughts jerked back into his head as he suddenly pulled away from Kahoko. His hand came up to cover his mouth. Kahoko had a blank, confused look on her face.

"Ah…" Tsukimori gasped out, watching awareness seep back into Kahoko.

SMACK!!

The sound of the slap that Kahoko gave Tsukimori echoed within the confines of the limousine. Tsukimori's eyes widened in anger at first, then the fury dissipated.

"I… deserved that." Tsukimori said. "I have no idea what came over me."

He bowed deeply, as best as he could within the limo. "Gomenasai"

Kahoko was caught between remaining angry and forgiving him. _It was my first kiss! I have the right to remain angry and he knows that. But… his apology was so sincere, and truthfully, I wasn't that unhappy about the kiss… NO! I can't forgive him just yet! Then again, I don't want to further strain our relationship before the competition round. I know, I'll give him the silent treatment for the rest of the car ride. That should be enough, right?_

"Kahoko? Are you alright? Your expression has been a little odd." Tsukimori ventured to ask.

Kahoko started a little when she realized that her outward expression had actually changed accordingly with her thoughts.

"You're forgiven." She blurted out before she could remind herself about the decision she had made barely a few moments before. _Darn, silent treatment! _She inwardly winced.

"Are you in pain?" Tsukimori, whose expression had been relieved when Kahoko so abruptly said she forgave him, asked in genuine concern. Perhaps Kahoko's inward grimace was not quite so inward after all.

Torn between the need to stick to her resolve to ignore Tsukimori for the rest of the journey and the desire to assuage the obvious worry that her partner displayed, Kahoko hesitated, then gave a vigorous silent shake of her head.

Tsukimori frowned a little, clearly not fully convinced that she was fine.

"Take care of yourself Kahoko, you are… very important."

Keeping in line with her silent treatment, Kahoko merely stared out the window, watching the scenery pass.

Tsukimori realized that he was not going to get a response from her. _She's probably still upset about the kiss, even though she said she's already forgiven me. _He sighed, leaning back into the seat. Unbidden, memories about the kiss came floating into his mind. _Argghh! This is torture when I'm sitting so close to her, especially when she's ignoring me. I must find some way to stop thinking about that kiss! _He dragged his fingers through his hair in frustration. In desperation he rummaged through his bag in search of something to distract him from his current thoughts. His fingers curled around a book about the history of music during the romantic period. _Well, I guess it's better than nothing. _He settled down to read the book.

Neither of them spoke for the remainder of the journey.

--

"Kahoko? Kahoko, we've reached the hotel."

Kahoko groggily opened her eyes, awakened both by the gruff yet gentle voice calling her and the touch of a hand on her shoulder, shaking it so she would wake up. _Ehh?! _She immediately jolted wide awake when she realized that the person waking her so gently and carefully was, in fact, Tsukimori. Then, she realized what position she had been in while she had slept: she had been leaning on Tsukimori with her head on his shoulder! _What happened to the silent treatment? I wasn't supposed to fall asleep on the person I'm supposed to be ignoring! _She groaned.

"Morning, Kahoko." Tsukimori gave her a hesitant, faintly amused smile. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

_Did he do anything while I was sleeping? Even though it is Len-kun, he is still male. He could have easily followed up on the kiss while I was unaware. _Kahoko mentally checked her body, somewhat relieved to find that nothing seemed strange, other than her neuroticism.

Tsukimori seemed to read her mind, saying "Relax, I didn't do anything. You just looked uncomfortable sleeping with your head against the window." He seemed a little upset about Kahoko doubting him.

Kahoko reddened. "Th…thanks Len-kun."

"It was the least I could do. Let's go check in." He picked up all the items in the car and headed towards the hotel counter.

--

"Here's your room Kahoko, room 591." Tsukimori said as he pushed open the door to a simply-furnished room. Tsukimori followed Kahoko into her room.

"Len-kun! Why are you entering this room too?" Kahoko nervously asked.

Tsukimori looked askance at her. "I have to put your things down, don't I?"

"G…omen Len-kun. I don't mean to be so jumpy."

Tsukimori sighed. "Look Kahoko, I'm really sorry about the kiss just now. It wasn't my original intention and now it's straining our partnership. I'm not going to attempt to do anything to you before the competition so, could we both have the competition as our main focus now?"

Kahoko mutely nodded in reply.

"Our practice time is from 3.30 to 4. The competition starts at 7 so we'll have time to eat, change and mingle with the other competitors. I'll come pick you up at 3 alright? So eat and rest well before then."

With that, Tsukimori hurriedly left the room.

--

"Wow Len-kun, look at all the people here! Are they all competitors?"

Kahoko and Tsukimori were currently in Shouna Academy eating dinner. After the rest they had each taken in their separate rooms, their relationship has become much less strained (especially on Kahoko's side).

"Eat you food and don't stress yourself out by thinking about the other competitors." Tsukimori replied.

He cast a glance about the area. "I think the majority of the people here are likely friends and family, or backstage crew and the media. Sensei told me that there are only six participating schools."

"Six? That's like the original amount of participants in our concours!"

"Yeah." Tsukimori was still looking around. "I don't see the Arina twins yet. I heard that they would be taking part as well."

"Arina twins? Who are they?"

"The winners of the previous time, apparently. They're from Meiji Academy, a brother and sister duo. Each of them has won and placed in several prestigious competitions and they won this competition when they were only first-years."

"So they're third years now?"

"Yes."

"Wow, then they are very strong competition." Kahoko said nervously.

Tsukimori cast a glance at her. "We'll do fine if we just play like how we played during the practice time. That was very well-played, almost perfect."

Just then, a flurry of people started towards the door. A crowd soon formed around two people, both holding violin cases and wearing sunglasses. (Inside a room? Kahoko thought.) Cameras were flashing and reporters were jostling to ask questions.

"Sara and Takari, how do you feel about the competition this time round? Many people say that the standard of competitors is much higher than the previous competition. Do you think that the two of you will be able to emerge triumphant yet again?"

The twins looked at each other, then both removed their sunglasses. Arina Takari's blue eyes and Arina Sara's green eyes gazed amusedly at the reporter who had asked the question.

"Let them try to defeat us!"

--

Haha, the fierce competition was added on the spur of the moment so the original plan for this chapter to be the first round has been pushed to the next!

I got severe mental block over how to continue from the previous chapter. Guess I should have thought it through before posting that chapter up -sigh- I hope the start of this chapter wasn't unnatural.

I'll post the next chapter up pretty soon (for me) cause I have somewhat of a sketch already in mind. In the meantime, review! )


	15. The First Round, Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 14 – The First Round, with Unexpected Happenings

**Chapter 14 – The First Round, with Unexpected Happenings**

"Kaho-chan!"

Turning in response to her name, Kahoko immediately recognized her green-haired senpai as he grinned at her, exuberantly waving and generally making quite a scene.

"Hihara-senpai! And Tsuchiura-kun!" The pianist beside Hihara looked as though he would rather be anywhere other than his present location.

"Now, now, Hino Kahoko, no greeting for me?" A silky voice beside Kahoko's ear suddenly spoke, startling her.

"Wh- Oh Yunoki-senpai, what a… pleasure to see you!" Kahoko gave a hesitant smile, remembering all the threats that Yunoki had made towards her over the course of the previous concours. She edged towards Tsukimori, who noticed the decrease in physical distance but said nothing.

"Is Mr High-and-Mighty too busy being proud to say hi?" Tsuchiura taunted Tsukimori, who had the grace to look slightly sheepish. After all, he had been too busy noticing Kahoko to bother with acknowledging his ex-competitors.

"Good evening." Tsukimori said, turning away.

A ticked-off Tsuchiura opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Kahoko.

"Anyway, why are you all here?"

"To support you of course! Go, go, first place!" Hihara enthusiastically replied, throwing his arm high in the air and earning stares from everyone else in the waiting room.

Tsuchiura sighed. "I'll bring him to the seats. Good luck for the competition." Tsuchiura walked off, dragging Hihara behind him and Yunoki elegantly following behind the both of them. Just before the trio was out of earshot, a distinct 'You call yourself a senpai?' was heard.

"So, first place eh?" A voice Kahoko found vaguely familiar said. "I'm sorry, but that place belongs to me and my sister and not even you can stop us, Tsukimori Len."

Kahoko whirled around to see Tsukimori standing face to face with Arina Takari. Tsukimori was glaring silently at Arina while Arina was giving no less in return.

"Tsukimori, we meet again. Are you ready to face defeat?" Takari was the first to break the chilly, hostile silence that surrounded the two.

"As I recall, Arina, I was the one who won the National Soloist Competition." Tsukimori coolly replied.

"A fluke." Takari quickly shot back. "You will not be so lucky this time, not with my sister and I teaming up yet again. The best you and…" His eyes scanned Kahoko, dismissing her. "… that female can get will be second place, behind us!" He pulled his sister Sara to his side, raising his hand in triumph.

Sara's eyes flashed annoyance and she gave Takari a shove. "Taka-ni, stop being so competitive." Then she turned to give Tsukimori a smile.

"Hi Len-kun."

Kahoko started at Sara's familiar use of Tsukimori's first name.

"Sara-chan." Tsukimori inclined his head in acknowledgement, his stance considerably more relaxed than it had been just moments before.

"I'm so glad you're here Len-kun, I was afraid that this competition was going to be as uninteresting as the last." Sara pouted prettily.

"I'm glad I saved you from boredom then." Tsukimori said with a small smile.

Sara opened mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by an announcement.

"Attention everyone, the first round of the 6th Biannual National Violine Duetto Competition will begin shortly. Will all competitors please assemble backstage."

"Whoops, that's our cue to go. We're the 2nd to perform. See you later Len-kun!" Sara smiled and waved, dragging a protesting Takari behind her and joining the crowd that was leaving the practice room.

"Ne Len-kun," Kahoko started to ask once the Arina twins had left. "Why did Arina Sara call you by your first name?" Kahoko felt as though she was prying, after all even she called Tsukimori by his first name, so it should not be that big of a deal. But she could not deny the fact that Tsukimori had seemed… different around Arina Sara.

"What?" Tsukimori seemed a little distracted. "Oh that. It just that…" Tsukimori checked himself. "I think we should head backstage now, we are the 5th to perform after all, I'll tell you after we perform alright?" He immediately headed towards the door, leaving Kahoko no choice but to follow, her curiousity unsatisfied.

--

A thunderous wave of applause followed the dying off of the final note. The Arina twins opened their eyes and looked at each other in exultation: they knew they had done a near flawless rendition. Linking hands, they bowed together and left the stage beaming.

"Thank you Arina Sara and Takari of Meiji Academy for that stunning performance of Dancir's _Souvenir Poetique. _Next is the pair from Ludwig Music School, Rino Sasuke and Toona Ichiru, performing Florillo's _Duo Perpetuo._"

Polite applause greeted the next pair that stepped onstage.

"Beat that, Tsukimori!" Once backstage, Takari fairly crowed in triumph.

"Shush Takari." Sara smacked Takari's arm, unable to stop herself from grinning though. "Good luck Len, I think you'll need it!" She flashed a radiant smile at Tsukimori, ignoring the disgruntled mutterings of Takari beside her.

"We'll see about that, Sara." Tsukimori looked a little amused. "Well done though."

"Thanks. I'll leave you and your partner to get ready. See you later!" Sara smiled at both Tsukimori and Kahoko and waved as she and Takari walked away.

"It'll be our turn soon, Kahoko. Are you ready?" Tsukimori turned towards Kahoko, only to find that she was as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Tsukimori placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine, Len. Just a little… nervous. They performed so well…"

Tsukimori relaxed a little upon hearing that she was fine, yet mentally berated himself for not noticing her nervousness sooner. After all, she was his partner and she had much less experience in handling competition stress.

Tsukimori took Kahoko's hand, which was even colder than his own, and held it. "You'll be fine. We'll be fine. With any luck, we'll give the Arinas a run for their money!" He said half jokingly, and was awarded with Kahoko's wan smile.

Changing the mood, Tsukimori squeezed Kahoko's hand reassuringly. "We can do it, Kahoko." The seriousness of his tone somehow conveyed itself to Kahoko, who nodded at him. Her confidence was evidently returning, judging from the colour of her face, and not a moment too soon.

"…Next is the pair from Seisou academy, Hino Kahoko and Tsukimori Len, playing Beethoven's _Allegro for a Musical Clock._"

"Let's go, Kahoko."

--

"The judges have finished deliberating and I now have the results here in my hand!" The announcer excitedly said. He opened the envelope and drew out the folded piece of paper that contained the results for the first round, then paused.

"Before I read out the results, I would to say that all competitors performed wonderfully today and are true young talents in their own right. That said, third place goes to…" The announcer paused yet again, earning groans of frustrated anticipation from everyone. "Shouna Academy!" Polite applause greeted the announcement and sustained through the time the Shouna competitors took to receive their small bronze trophies.

"Second place goes to…"

Kahoko waited with bated breath. She knew that she and Tsukimori had done very well, but was it enough to beat the Arinas? Beside her, Tsukimori seemed stiffer than usual.

"Seisou Academy!" The audience applause was significantly louder than that for the previous announcement.

Kahoko was torn between joy and disappointment as she walked forward to claim her silver trophy, joy for the high placing that they got, yet disappointed that she and Tsukimori had not performed well enough to beat the Arina twins. Tsukimori's expression gave nothing away, but Kahoko could sense that he felt the same way.

"No prizes for guessing correctly, but first place goes to… Meiji Academy!" Tumultuous applause greeted that announcement as the Arina twins stepped forward to claim their gold trophies. They were both beaming broadly, as expected when one won.

"That's all for this round. For schools that didn't place, look forward to the next round of competition! Good luck to everyone and see you in a month's time!" The announcer waved at the audience before slipping backstage.

"See Tsukimori, you will eat our dust during this entire competition!" Takari's voice called out the minute the announcer wrapped up the competition round.

"We'll see about that." Tsukimori coolly replied, turning away. "Come on Kahoko, let's head back to the hotel."

"Hai, but I need to use the ladies' for a minute." Kahoko said cautiously, not wanting to provoke Tsukimori further.

"Alright, I'll wait here for you." Tsukimori addressed to her while staring daggers at Takari.

Kahoko hurriedly escaped to the washroom.

--

Kahoko was washing her hands when Sara entered the washroom.

"Hi." Kahoko said, smiling.

Sara eyed Kahoko, then dismissively said "Hi."

"I'm Kahoko."

"Yeah, your name was announced earlier before you performed."

"Oh…yeah. You and Arina Takari performed very well."

"Thanks. I could say the same for you. But wasn't the piece you two played a little easy for this level of competition?"

Kahoko coloured. "Well, its my fault…"

"Of course it's your fault." Sara harshly interrupted. "I know Len's standard. After all, I did date him during my senior year in middle high"

--

Well. I didn't expect this chapter to take so long, but then I didn't expect this chapter to take this turn either. Believe me, this was practically the opposite from what I planned. Hopefully it turns out alright.

If you had noticed, the twins are a year older than Len and Kahoko so Sara dating Tsukimori would have been a senpai-kouhai relationship. Len the ladykiller! Lol. I wonder how Kahoko will react (I really am wondering…)


	16. Confusion

**Chapter 15 – Confusion**

_I dated him during my senior year in middle high. _Sara's words kept repeating themselves in Kahoko's head as she headed for the school exit.

_Arina Sara is still a high school freshman, that means that Len dated her last year! No wonder he seems so much more relaxed when he is around her. Who confessed to whom? Could Len have been the one who confessed? _Inexplicably, Kahoko's chest seemed to tighten at the thought. _Well, Arina Sara is very pretty and talented at the violin to boot. She and Len… would make the perfect couple. _Kahoko attempted to reason it out. _Yes, it makes perfect sense… Why do I feel so shaken?_

Kahoko reached the school exit to see Tsukimori waiting for her. He was leaning against the limousine rather than waiting inside for her. He looked slightly distracted and was playing with the cuffs of his sleeves, totally ignoring the interested looks females passing by were sending his way. Kahoko inwardly sighed. _I bet he's thinking of her now. I bet he was quite upset at having me as his partner instead of Arina Sara._

"Kahoko." Len's masculine voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you going to get into the limousine or not? It is getting rather cold out here."

"Oh, gomen Len. I was just thinking."

"Well you can continue thinking in the limo. Get in before you catch a cold. Can't have my partner falling ill in the middle of the competition."

Kahoko giggled. "I could say the same for you!" She said, while getting into the limousine. "Who was the one who fell ill at school and had to beg me not to call for a teacher before using my shoulder as a pillow?" She teased, looking up at Len who was still standing holding the door.

"Humph." Was Len's sole reply before he slid gracefully into the limo. He did not look immediately at Kahoko after the limo started off. Rather, he kept his face to one side. Curious, Kahoko snuck a peek at his expression, wondering if she had gone a little too far. Thankfully, Len did not look angry though his cheeks had a suspicious red tint to them. _Is Len blushing? But why would he?_ Kahoko was slightly confused, but could not figure it out before Len spoke.

"That will never happen again." Len finally turned around to face her. Kahoko was a little surprised at the serious expression on his face.

"Aww… lighten up, Len. The first round is over! We can have a short break now!" Kahoko smiled in an attempt to relieve his serious mood.

"No, we can't."

"Eh? Not even a tiny break?"

"No. The next round is in 3 weeks."

"What? Seriously? But we don't even know the theme yet…"

"They announced it suddenly just now. You were in the washroom then. The theme is 'Communication'." Len made a face, as inelegant as his upbringing would allow.

"What's wrong with the theme, Len? You look a little upset."

"It's just that, I don't really understand what they mean by it. Do they mean communication towards each other? To the audience? With the music?" Len seemed a little flustered, his perfectionist side was taking over.

"Why not just between the performers? I mean, that's just how I see it." Kahoko suggested. She laughed sheepishly "But then, what do I know about music?" She shook her head in self-deprecation.

"More than you think." Tsukimori muttered, contemplating the apparently novel idea that Kahoko presented. "Yes, I think that is exactly what they mean."

He raised his volume to his normal speaking volume. "That is a very good suggestion, Kahoko."

"What, really? You're not just saying it to make me happy?" Kahoko was surprised and admittedly glad.

"No, I would never do that." Tsukimori stated.

"Len, you need to learn how to be nicer to girls. If not, you'll never get another girlfriend." Kahoko teased.

Tsukimori raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like I had a girlfriend."

Kahoko was slightly surprised. "Arina-san told me…"

Tsukimori suddenly sat up straight and grabbed Kahoko's shoulder. "Sara told you what?"

Kahoko stiffened under his touch. She never even said that it had been Arina Sara who told her. Judging by the way Tsukimori immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had been talking to Arina Sara, there was undoubtedly something between the two of them.

"She told me that you dated her when she was in middle school."

Tsukimori humphed. "That Sara, always saying whatever she wants." At Kahoko's questioning look, Tsukimori continued. "I am childhood friends with the Arinas. I have known them ever since I first picked up the violin. I think I was only 5 years old then. Anyway, as they grew up Takari became highly competitive and began to see me as a rival, I think. Sara on the other hand seemed to become apt to saying strange things like how she liked me and we were dating. I never really bothered about her then but I have to put a stop to this… She's too old for these childish games now."

"That's harsh, Len. She's probably acting this way because she really likes you." Kahoko admonished him.

"I don't mind it usually, but lately… things have changed…" Tsukimori paused, blushed, then muttered to himself. "Now I have someone I like too…" He muttered, almost too soft for anyone else to hear.

Unfortunately for Tsukimori, Kahoko _did_ hear his little self-confession and had been… affected by the admission. _Len has someone he likes?_

Instead of internally pursuing a concept she found suddenly detestable, Kahoko opted to tease Tsukimori. "Oh! So you like someone! Wow, what's she like? I bet she's really pretty, plays an instrument really well, is really elegant and just a total lady through and through!" She forced herself to smile brightly, clamping down her presently roiling stomach.

Tsukimori blushed scarlet, turned away and refused to answer. Thankfully for him, the limousine reached the hotel just then, providing the perfect way for him to escape from the potentially awkward situation. _How would she react if I told her that I think I like her? Would she feel be burdened by a need to continually think about how I feel? What if it affected our preparations for the competition? No, I'd better not tell her just yet… _

Kahoko was a little upset that Tsukimori refused to part with any information, but felt relieved as well for a reason she could not name. As she walked to her room she was suddenly struck by the sudden notion that Tsukimori might have been affronted by her probing into his private life. _Oh no! If he's angry with me the car ride back tomorrow will be hellish! I'd better do something to take his mind off that…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi!! I'm back after a super long hiatus!! So sorry that this took such a long time to be posted, I was busy till the end of last year and then I just lost my inspiration. Just like that, _poooofff, _gone! Nothing I typed even made sense! Okay hopefully I got everything basically fixed for this chappie, but if there's anything that needs improving, be sure to review and tell me =)

Oh by the way, I'm almost done with the next chapter, should be up soon.

Also, I recently dreamt up a new storyline so I might start on that too! The new story will concern Yunoki and Hihara. Yup. Anyway, review!!


	17. The Morning After

**Chapter 16 – The Morning After**

"Yes okaa-san, I would like all the violin duet scores to be sent to me by tomorrow morning. It is quite urgent. Arigato, okaa-san." Tsukimori hung up the phone in his hotel room. He looked around the hotel room. _I'd better sleep now if I want to peruse the scores with Kahoko in the limo tomorrow. We have no time to waste._

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A quick look through the peephole revealed that the visitor was Kahoko. _Kahoko, what is she doing here at this time? _Curious, Tsukimori opened the door.

"Hi, Len! Let's watch movies together! The hotel has free on-demand movies in each room!" Kahoko said.

"Kahoko, do you know what time it is?" Tsukimori glanced at the clock. It's face showed 11.30pm.

"But I looked at the movie list! There are some movies there that I didn't get a chance to watch when they showed in the cinemas! It's a great opportunity! Anyway, tomorrow is a Sunday!"

"Then why don't you watch on your own?" Tsukimori was not going to give in that easily, he needed his sleep!

"It's no fun watching movies by yourself! Onegai, Len!" Kahoko looked pleadingly at him.

"Oh… fine!" The look did him in. He stalked over to the bed and sat on it, facing the television. (The hotel room is the standard small type. Even though Tsukimori is rich, the hotel rooms were provided by the competition organizers.) He then realized that to watch the movies, he and Kahoko would have to sit on the bed. Side by side. Alone in a hotel room. Great.

Kahoko, it seemed, had not realized that fact yet. She plopped down onto the bed beside Tsukimori, happy that she had gotten him to go along with her idea. Grabbing the remote, she expertly pressed the buttons to bypass the free-to-air channels to reach the menu for the movies.

"You can choose the first movie, Len." Kahoko smilingly offered him the remote. When she turned towards him, their faces were just inches away.

Tsukimori swallowed nervously. "Erm, thanks." He quickly took the remote and started to press the buttons blindly, too preoccupied and distracted with his thoughts to really notice the movie names flicking past.

"Len?" Kahoko's voice broke into his thoughts. "You've gone through all the movie titles already. There was nothing you wanted to watch?" She seemed a little disappointed.

"N…no, it's just that I'm not a big movie fan so I don't know much about which movies are good. Why don't you choose instead? I'll watch whatever you want to." Quickly offering an excuse, he gave the remote back to Kahoko.

As she began skimming through the movies again, Tsukimori noticed quite a few movies that he wanted to watch but alas, the opportunity was gone. He almost groaned aloud when Kahoko chose the movie she wanted, a romantic comedy.

"I'll choose this, okay?"

"Whatever." Tsukimori got off the bed and sat in the armchair.

"What's the matter Len, is the movie not intellectual enough for you?" Kahoko teased as the movie started.

Tsukimori shook his head. "I'm just… thinking."

"….Alright Len, whatever you say." She turned her attention back to the movie opening, lifting her legs to cross them on the bed, eagerly looking at the television screen.

_Is she completely unaware of her situation now? She's alone in my room, on my bed. Does she trust me so much? Argh. _Tsukimori suddenly had a very unsettling thought. _Or does she not see me as a male, only as a friend? _He contemplated this horrifying thought from every angle, hardly paying any attention to the movie playing or the female

watching it, until slowly Tsukimori's eyes began to close from sheer exhaustion as a result of overanalyzing…

----------------------------------

"Ohayo, Len." A cheery voice broke into the stupor of Tsukimori's worried dreams.

"Kakoho… What here you doing…" Tsukimori mumbled while moving a little in his uncomfortable position on the chair, obviously not fully awake yet.

Kahoko giggled at the odd picture Tsukimori made with his tall, narrow frame draped over a decidedly uncomfortable hotel chair, mumbling nonsense in his state of half-awareness. She had just made the decision to let him sleep a little longer when there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Tsukimori-san, the scores you wanted are here." A deep, curt voice came from the other side of the door.

Tsukimori groaned and moved a little more, but obviously was not in any state to accept any package.

Kahoko sighed and went to open the door, without giving any consideration to her circumstances at that point in time.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Tsukimo-" The person, who was the chauffeur, stopped in surprise when, instead of his young master, he saw a young woman standing at the doorway while stifling a yawn.

"Gomen nasai, ojou-san. I must have gotten the wrong room." The young man looked a little sheepish as he checked the room number, frowning.

"Oh, no you didn't get the wrong room. It's just that Len's a little tired right now." Kahoko said.

"Ah." The chauffeur responded, cheeks reddening slightly.

"Anyway," Kahoko continued, not even remotely noticing the discomfort of the chauffeur, "You mentioned you have something for Len? I'll take it for him first."

"Ah, no. I think that won't be necessary. I wanted to give it to Tsukimori-san in the morning so he can get started early but now I see that he'll be a little… busy. Sorry for the intrusion, ojou-san." The young man bowed and quickly left.

Kahoko gazed at his retreating back in confusion. "Busy? With what?" Shaking her head, she closed the door.

"Ugh… Who was that?" Tsukimori asked while he got up from the chair slowly.

"Len, you're awake!" Kahoko sat down to the bed, looking up at Tsukimori as he stretched after spending a cramped night on the chair.

Tsukimori stretched his arms over his head and stretched his neck by tilting his head from side to side before sitting down beside Kahoko.

"I feel awful… My head hurts." He rested his head in his hands and propped his elbows on his knees. Before Kahoko could think of a response, he suddenly adjusted his position to look at her, his head propped on one elbow. "Did you sleep at all?" He asked, his tone slightly accusatory.

Kahoko shook her head and beamed. "I watched movies the whole night through!"

"And you still have so much energy." Tsukimori sighed and returned to his original position.

"Oh, the person who was as the door was the chauffeur, he had something for you."

"Something for me?" Tsukimori's voice was muffled by his hands. "Oh!" Tsukimori got up and started packing.

"Len? What happened?" Kahoko was quite surprised by the sudden change in Tsukimori's actions. One minute he was quite unwell, the next he was bustling around and tidying up.

"Hurry up, go to your room and pack, we need to check-out soon and head back." Tsukimori took Kahoko's arm and led her to the door.

"What? Now? Why so sudden?" Kahoko was really alarmed now and tried to get more information from Tsukimori.

"Come on Kahoko, could you cooperate a little? Just follow my instructions so we can get on with our preparation for the next round. Meet me at the lobby in… 15 minutes okay?" Tsukimori closed the door, leaving a shocked and peeved Kahoko facing the closed door.

"That… that irritating, egotistic jerk! Ugghh!!" Kahoko whirled around and stomped up to her room.

---------------------------------------------------

… and that's the end of Chapter 16! Yes, this chapter was a little filler/bridge between the two rounds of the competition. Ah well, all stories have their filler moments right? Don't kill me too badly -whimpers and cowers in a corner-


	18. The Old and the New

**Chapter 17 – The Old and the New**

The first person Kahoko saw when she reached the lobby was Tsukimori. He was leaning against a pillar and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. His luggage and violin was nowhere in sight, a fact that Kahoko noted even while she juggled her own overnight bag, violin and music file.

_Humph, Rude Mr. Rich there probably had his chauffeur take his stuff to the car already, while I have to carry my things myself. Granted, its not like I actually have much to carry, but he doesn't have to pose there like a bloody handsome prince waiting for his underlings to carry out his orders! _She recalled the scene in his room barely 15 minutes earlier and her irritation and anger towards Tsukimori grew._ If he can't take the time to tell me what's happening, then I suppose I won't wait around for him to remember about telling me!_

Mustering her resolve together, she made a courageous attempt at ignoring Tsukimori while marching right past him. She almost succeeded too, if it wasn't for the long arm that reached out and firmly grasped her wrist just before she got out of range.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsukimori sounded amused as he attempted to turn Kahoko around to face him. Kahoko resisted, prompting a pause from Tsukimori.

"Kahoko, what's wrong?" Tsukimori sounded concerned now, but Kahoko anger was still rather fresh, so she refused to meet his gaze.

"Are you… angry, Kahoko? What about?" Tsukimori haplessly inquired.

Something inside Kahoko snapped at that moment from utter ignorance that Tsukimori displayed. _When it was all his fault too!! _She whirled around to face him, eyes flashing. Her fearsome expression made Tsukimori back up a step purely in reflex and self-preservation.

"What ABOUT?" Kahoko shrieked in indignation. "Why, you in… Mmph!!" Kahoko's intended tirade was cut short when Tsukimori, reacting instantly to the curious looks cast their way as a result of Kahoko's outburst, promptly clapped a hand over her mouth. Tsukimori drew the struggling Kahoko closer, backing towards the pillar.

"Shhh, everyone's looking. Calm down." Tsukimori tried unsuccessfully to make the struggling Kahoko quiet down. Tsukimori sighed, "For whatever I did to make you angry, I'm sorry." Kahoko paused in her struggles to break his grip to give Tsukimori a doubtful stare.

Tsukimori moved closer, "I don't know exactly what I did to make you this angry but truly, gomen nasai."

Having Tsukimori's face so close to hers brought to mind a certain memory from the previous day. _Oh my god, is he going to kiss me again? _Despite her anger, Kahoko felt an odd little thrill at that.

"Mommy, why are that onee-san and onii-san fighting?" A child's innocent voice piped up. Both Kahoko and Tsukimori looked down in surprise to see a small boy holding his mother's hand and staring curiously at them.

The child's mother looked a little embarrassed and tugged on her son's hand. "Come on Shinichi, let's not disturb onee-san and onii-san alright?"

Shinichi allowed his mother to lead him away, but turned after a while to call back. "Bye bye onee-san, onii-san. Don't fight anymore." He smiled a grin that lacked a front tooth and waved his chubby hand at them.

Charmed by the sweet, albeit a little nosy, boy, both Kahoko and Tsukimori waved back amusedly. When the little boy and his mother were gone, they turned to each other and shared a grin, Kahoko momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be pissed at Tsukimori.

It was then that they realized that they were still standing in very close proximity to each other, and that Tsukimori still had a hand draped on Kahoko's shoulder after he removed it from her mouth. Both musicians blushed and looked away, taking the opportunity to step away from the other.

"So Kahoko… I'll take your things to the car while you check out, alright?" The flustered Tsukimori said.

"Yeah… I'll be there soon. Arigato."

"No problem." Tsukimori easily picked up Kahoko's things and headed out of the main lobby.

-------------------------------

When Kahoko slipped into the car waiting outside the main entrance to the hotel, the sight that greeted her was a ton of music scores everywhere. Tsukimori had scores on his lap, on the seat beside him, on the car floor and in his hand. When she entered the car, he looked up from the score he was perusing to nod and give her a small, hesitant smile. He was obviously still a little afraid that Kahoko was angry at him for whatever unfathomable reason.

_Ah well, I'm not _that _petty, and he's already apologized so I guess I can forgive him. _Kahoko flashed him a bright smile in return. "Where did you get all this from?" She motioned towards the mountains of scores piled around the car. The car started off on their journey home.

"Oh this is the parcel that my chauffeur meant to give to me this morning when you encountered him. I asked my mother to specially send these to me."

"Wow, your mother isn't just a beautiful woman who plays the piano amazingly well, but she's so nice as well! My mom would kill me if I asked her to send scores to me." Kahoko giggled, flipping through some.

"Ah well, I am an only child after all… Sometimes I think that my mother is so nice to me because she feels that she spends too little time with me due to her busy performance schedule." Len continued to go through the scores with studied nonchalance.

Kahoko paused. "You mean, you think she feels like she owes you family time? Does she?"

Len glanced at her, then sighed. "I don't know. All I know was that my childhood was definitely not usual. I spent all my time improving myself to live up to the expectations of both my parents and others, even though my parents were rarely even present to witness my effort and improvement. I know that my parents had to do their jobs, travel around the world and perform, but all that leaves no space for me as a son."

"Oh Len, I'm sure that your parents didn't mean for you to feel this way…" Kahoko placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Of course they didn't. But… what am I talking about? This is a horrible conversation topic. We were supposed to use this time to decide the piece for the second round, not to revisit my childhood." Tsukimori shook his head and picked up the next score in his stack.

"Len…"

Tsukimori resolutely angled his head away and appeared absolutely riveted with the score at hand. Seeing that Tsukimori was determined to avoid revealing even more about his childhood, Kahoko decided not to push him until he decided to broach the topic with her again. However, what he had said earlier revealed that Tsukimori was not as uncaring a person as he liked to portray to others. _The criticism that he must have received as a child by people who liked to compare him to his parents must have hurt him. He probably wants to make people think that he is above petty comments like that, but he is only human after all. What child wouldn't be affected?_

"This is a very good piece!" Kahoko got distracted by Tsukimori's sudden words.

"Huh? What is?" Kahoko could only blankly ask, her mind a little confused by the sudden change in topic.

"This piece! Bach's Concerto for Two Violins! It would fit the theme of communication perfectly, since it is contrapuntal in style. It could almost be like the two violins are having a conversation."

"Really, what an interesting piece! Let me see it." Kahoko took the score from Tsukimori and opened the second solo violin part.

"Erm… Len? All I see are semiquavers. Are you sure I will be able to match up with you for this piece? I'm not even sure of the rhythm." The rhythm in the score was something that Kahoko had never seen, a blended mixture of semiquavers and quavers that just paraded across the staves. "Ugh, just looking at the score gives me a headache." Kahoko grimaced.

Tsukimori winced. "Oh I forgot your lack of experience. You're more accustomed to melodious pieces that have simpler rhythm. Don't worry, this piece might look daunting but is actually not as difficult as it seems. The trick is just to count in quaver beats, so the semiquavers feel like quavers instead. It'll help you figure out the rhythm with less difficulty."

"I'll... try." Kahoko took a deep breath and looked at the score again, but still couldn't understand the method that Tsukimori mentioned.

"Gomen Len, could you explain it to me again?"

-------------------------------------

Chapter 17 done! I didn't mean for the story to turn into a minor Len reminiscence about his childhood and the like, it just… turned out that way. Anyway I like to think of reasons for Len to be the tsundere guy that we all adore! The only logical reason why he turned out to be a rather expressionless, emotionless youth was because of his family and childhood right? Well, its logical to me. =P

Well, its kinda obvious what piece they are about play for the second round now. I really like that concerto! It sounds so neat, bright and happy; always brings a smile to my face whenever I play it XD Unfortunately, I'm drawing a blank for the piece that Sara and Takari should play. Suggestions, anyone? Should be something completely different from the Bach Concerto, yet still bring across 'Communication'!

Don't forget to review! =)


End file.
